The Other One
by HexCharm20296
Summary: Kiki, Tohru's feisty wild twin comes into the picture, everything changes. What role will she play in their wild lives? She shakes everything up and is a love intrest? Follows from beginning of the series. Suggestions are welcome, r&r. NO SLASH, TorhuxYuki n KikixKyo. OC included.
1. Chapter 1: A new begining

Chapter 1

"Ah, look at that beautiful sky." Tohru says to herself staring at the partly cloudy sky.

"What are you mumbling out there Tohru? I thought we could leave a little earlier than usual, see the sights, ya know?" says Kiki, stepping out of the tent they were currently inhabiting.

See, Kiki is Tohru's twin, fraternal twin, but still a twin. You could definitely tell them apart. Tohru has brown long wavy locks with bangs that hand on her forehead, barely reached her sky blue eyes. Kiki on the other hand has short black hair with ringlets with the exception of her overgrown bangs which were more wavy than curly covering her forehead and most of her eyebrows, usually swept to the side, almost coving her light green eyes she got from her father.

She originally had bright orange hair like her mother, but dyed it black once she passed, having to remember she was gone was just too much to be reminded of every time she looked in the mirror. She knew how much it hurt Tohru too though she never said anything. During her period of denial, she also ran away, only going Tohru last month, when she found her walking in the woods by herself heading back 'home'. She knew she was being crazy, but hey we all deal with it in our own ways, so now she's dedicated to being the best sister ever for Tohru.

She wasn't really the most positive of the family either, always keeping to herself, thought Uo and Hana are really nice to her, they just aren't as close as the one friend she had when she ran away from her life.

-Kiki's POV-

"Yeah, that sound great, see ya later mom, and take care of the house while we're gone." Tohru says, yelling the last part back to the tent, I roll my eyes. Of course I don't take my mother's death as a joke, but I know that Torhru still hasn't fully grasped the fact that she's gone, sure she living in our hearts and blah blah blah but she actually acts like the picture of our mom is real , that one day , she will actually answer back to her.

I started walking with her in silence until we stumble across a house in the middle of nowhere with these cute wooden zodiac animals on the porch.

"Geez must be nice having that much free time." I say to Tohru, she just nods her head admiring the work.

"My, my do my eyes deceive me or are their two young girls standing on my porch?" says this black-haired man, holding a news paper in his hands. I bite my lip, wondering what to say. Of course Tohru just starts stuttering. I cover her mouth with my hand.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to barge in without permission, though barging wouldn't be the right word to get permission for and be like 'Hey can we barge into your house?'. That just sounds like we're going to break something or like do something that isn't mannerly, which we totally weren't we just- shutting up now."I say, sure I have a rambling problem but I didn't need Tohru fainting from lack of breathing. He laughs.

"It's all right I just set them out to dry no harm done. But I find it hard to believe that these silly little things could attract your interest."

"I love the zodiac animals; I don't find them boring at all." Torhru says with her ultra exciting face on.

"Yes, I'm pretty fond of them myself."

"You left out the cat..."I mumbled to myself, they always do. When mom used to read us the stories Tohru used to get upset about there not being a cat year. At the time, I went along with it just because I thought it was unfair, Now that I look back on it, I can kind of relate to the cat, always being an outcast, never really fitting in. I sighed.

"The cat, I assume you're talking about the old folk tale about the Chinese zodiac.

"Our mom told it to us when we were little." Tohru says, her eyes glazing over, a small smile still evident on her face as she told the story.

(I'm sure you all know it, God did a banquet blah blah blah the rat said the wrong date blah blah blah disrespect blah blah blah isolation blah blah blah never allowed as one of the zodiac blah blah BLAH)

"The rat is such an asshole." I said looking down at the ground.

"I wonder what he will say when he hears he's got two fans."

"wha-" I started to say.

"You were born in the year of the dog; I knew there was something I liked about you." He said interrupting me; I lightly glared before staring at the ground once more.

"I mean aside from your pretty fa-" he started to say raising my chin, before he was interrupted by a green bag landing on his head.

"Please forgive my cousin, he's a bit of a flirt, but harmless. In general it's usually best to just ignore him." said none other than Prince Yuki himself, I silently swooned as Tohru just outright gasped and put on her 'ohmygawsh its hym !' smile, she can't really help it.

"Yuki Sohma!"Tohru exclaimed. I rolled my eyes as she went into a haze.

"Do you have a dictionary in there?" asked the older cousin.

"No I have two." Yuki said calmly. I half smiled at the bluntness of his answer. Sure, Yuki was the prince of our school, and he was gorgeous with his silver hair and large purple eyes, and I may have a little crush on him, but it's no excuse for me to act like a fan girl.

"So you two are Yuki's classmates from school. So, let's start again. I'm Shigure his older and much less violent cousin." Shigure said, putting his hand up.

"I'm Tohru Honda and this is my sister Katsumi. It's very nice to meet you." Tohru said, forgetting how much I hated that name.

"It's Kiki; I'd rather be called Kiki." I said quickly. I hate the name Katsume for a couple reasons, but to save time one is that it translates to 'victorious beauty' and my mom wasn't the one who picked it out.

"Ah, and what brings you to our home this morning Honda-san and Honda-san." Shigure says in a mannerly tone.

What's with the change in the attitude? I thought to myself.

"Well, ha-ha we live near-by." Tohru answered. Thank god she did, because I do not have an answer.

"You do?" They both ask in unison.

"Where at?" Shigure asks

There was a long pause before I my mouth decided it was too long of a pause.

"Right" I said pointing to the woods. They both looked at me as if I was crazy; I guess that did sound a bit weird, I looked back down at my shoes.

"Okay I think we'll just be going now, it was nice meeting you-"Tohru said, starting to turn around towards the pathway to school, before getting interrupted by Yuki.

"Miss Honda, since we're here why don't we all walk together." he said, I raised an eyebrow at Tohru just laughed and said yes.

(/-.-)/ Party and party and YEAH (/-.-)/

I plugged in my IPod as we passed the Yuki fan club on the way to school, with none other than YUKI. I told Tohru I had to go to the bathroom and speed walked the rest of the way to school, I got back just in time to hear

"One more word and you'll all get *beeeeeep*ed with electric shocks." Hana said, I silently smiled and waved before passing by.

"Hey Kiki, how ya' doing? Hana don't actually shock anyone, okay?" Uo asked me.

"I'm fine, thanks, they let me in the gymnastic team." I said to her.

"Isn't that like the 6th thing you've got into."

"Well there's volleyball, ballet, basketball, tennis and now gymnastics, so there's only 5."

"Yeah, but then plus work and homework, your overworking yourself." Hana said.

"No no, I'm fine, couldn't be any better, a girl got to do what a girls got to do." I said before running to class, not wanting to see the worried faces of my peers.

After I was done with my group, I laid my head down on the table, since I came here late, I got stuck with the student teacher as my partner, but it wasn't that bad , I always got good grades.

"Listen, Kiki, we didn't get anywhere with Tohru but I know you may think just because you're new to our group doesn't mean you can't ask for help. If you're in some type of trouble or need me to rough someone up, you just say the word and I'll do it. You two are so alike, you both are over doing it, and especially you with these sports and stuff, and you're gunna collapse one day." Uo said, Hana stood there, nodding too.

"I'm not in any trouble, but I'll let you know if I am. Really, I can take care of myself." I said, smirking.

(/-.-)/ Fun, fun, fun, fun looking forward to the weekend (/-.-)/

Here I was, lying on the floor, books spilled everywhere, and all because I slipped on my own two feet. Then of course, who happens to come by at my pathetic state, Yuki. I lift my head up a little bit to look at him and give a weak smile.

"Heeeey Yuki" I said, dragging out the 'e' in hey.

"Ah, Miss. Honda, we're starting to make a habit of running into each other. Would you like to walk home together?" Yuki asked, bending down to pick up my books. I got up and thanked him. Tohru had work and I don't have anything today, I don't think I do anyway, so I eagerly nodded.

"So, did I over-hear you talking about the cat, from the zodiac this morning?" Yuki asked casually.

"Yeah, Tohru and I had this idea when we were younger about being in the year of the cat, instead of dog, silly I know." I answered.

"Cats, what useless, foolish creatures, tell me Miss. Honda how familiar would you say you are with the Chinese zodiac?"Yuki said coldly.

"I know the stories my mom used to tell me."

"Did you know it was originally nothing more than a simple calendar, a mathematical system to mark the begging and ending of a year? Only later did people being to use it for astrology and fortune telling."

"Oh, then I guess the animal thing is just a big myth then."

"No, I'm not really sure how or when the animals first came to represent the years but I don't believe they we're there since the beginning. What I do know is that in no time of the history of the zodiac, has the cat ever been included."

"Slow your roll, cowboy. I'm not that into cats either but you just hate them don't you?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, I guess I do take it to another level."


	2. Chapter 2: Animals!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKETS IN ANYWAY OR FORM, ican only dream... but I DO own Kiki :D

Kiki: -.- I'm owned

Me: I am your creator you will bow down!

Kiki: Yeah, whatever.

Me: Hey first reviewer gets a sneak peak at the next chapter :D

Kiki: she's desperate...

Me: I am... D:

Chapter 2

I stare at the back of his head, noticing I had slowed my walk to more of a stroll, compared to him who kept the regular pace.

"So you see the cat has been shunned by society for thousands of years, but as the story is told it still yearns to be included, like I said a truly foolish animal."

"Slow your roll, cowboy. I'm not that into cats either but you just hate them don't you?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, I guess I do take it to another level." he said before whipping his head around. Leaves started to fall around us and he caught on that was so close to my forehead, you would have thought he was actually touching me.

"I noticed this morning you're starting to look a little pale. You should really take better care of yourself. Perhaps we'll run into each other again tomorrow." he said before walking away, with no glace back.

I looked at my wristwatch, it was 3:02. Oh no, I forgot about work, I applied for overtime a week ago, and now I'll be late. I ran at full speed towards Toto's. It's a family restaurant, but they let me waitress there, and it was a job.

(/-.-)/ 7 am waking up in the morning got to be fresh got to go downstairs (/-.-)/

Tohru was already home by the time I was walking back, I thought I heard faint talking, but I ignored it, I was WAY too tired from work to care. If it's a burglar, I can take them down with my hands tied behind my back.

"Heads up." I said before chucking my school bag inside the tent. Yes, the tent, I refuse to call a tent my house or my home. I peeked inside only to see Tohru asleep; I smirked and grabbed a towel.

"I'll just go wash up at the stream..."I said to myself, rubbing my eyes. Of course when I turn around there's Yuki and Shigure staring at me.

"Uhhhh..."I said in unison with Yuki, rubbing my eyes even more.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA! YOU- OH-MY-HAHAHAHAHA!"Shigure barley gets out before collapsing on the floor, still laughing.

"Shigure, don't you think you're overdoing it?" Yuki asked quietly, shaking his head.

"Is everything okay Kiki?" Tohru asks lightly before sticking her head out of the tent and gets into the same stance I'm in (frozen in place), and Shigure continues laughing to no end.

(/-.-)/ Got to get my bowl, got to have cereal (/-.-)/

Here I am, sitting in Yuki's living room with Tohru. Why world, why?

Shigure was still giggling like a school girl in the background as Yuki started to ask us questions.

"So, you've both been living in a tent?" Yuki asked. We both nod.

"For how long?" Yuki asks, I could hardly hear him over Shigure.

"I don't know, around a week and a half." I answer, glaring at the back of Shigure's head, since he is STILL laughing.

"Well, that explains it, all of this land is Sohma property, and it seemed kind of strange we just had a new neighbor." Yuki said.

I clench my fist.

"I'm sorry, but please can't we stay a little bit longer? It's only for a few weeks and then we'll go. I don't really have that much money and the same with Kiki but we can pay you, please can we stay?"Tohru said, begging.

"The woods aren't too safe; you've got wild animals, landslides the occasional weirdo prowling around. It's not a good idea for you girls to be living out there alone." Shigure says, putting on a serious face, again, with the total change in character.

"So, are you done laughing?" Yuki asked quietly before I jump up.

"Don't worry, we're already used to the bugs and if we can stick it to them then we can deffi-"I start with my first held high before I collapse to the floor, my legs feeling like jelly. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't usually act like this is must be because of...

"A fever..." Yuki said, putting his hand close to my forehead. Tohru glances around nervously.

"Ice, I'll get ice! It's uhh- right over..."Shigure says before opening the door to reveal the 'kitchen' full of garbage bags.

*sweat drop*

"Ha, you called the woods unsafe." Tohru says, practically reading my mind.

"Well, relatively speaking-hm," Shigure starts; being playful then again does one of his mood swings when a wolf howls and then continues.

"There, hear that, there has just been another land slide somewhere." He finishes, looking out the window.

"Uhrm...How did you know that?" I manage to get out.

"Hmp I guess you call it instinct." Shigure explains vaguely, I just let it go.

"Was it close?"Yuki asked.

"Hmp, close to the ten-I mean not at all." Shigure answers, singing the last words turning playful, I shake my head.

(/-.-)/ Seeing everything the time is going, ticking on and on (/-.-)/

When we got to where the tent was, it was completely buried in mud and dirt, showing no signs of anything being there before.

"Oh no, this is terrible, moms picture was in there! I got to get her out!" Tohru yells, before throwing herself on the ground and starting to dig. I walk towards her.

"No, Tohru, stop it. You need to calm down." I say weakly, I guess this fever is starting to get to me.

"But...if I don't get her out soon." Tohru said her eyes glazing over. See what I mean about her thinking it's going to come back to life, she thinks it will die or something.

"Calm down, we'll come back when it's brighter out, I think your mom would just be glad you're not in there when this happened, she wouldn't want you to strain yourself."Shigure said, laying a hand on Tohru's.

That's when I blacked out. Falling to the floor was kind of painful, not going to lie, but right before I passed out I felt a wave of nausea then nothing but blackness, that was the worst.

(/._.)/ Excuse me I'm sorry I'm really such a lady (/._.)/

I wake up to the sound of Tohru's voice, telling complete strangers about our mother and how she blamed herself. I was glad she was able to open up to people, just I didn't really like telling people about my situation. In all reality, it wasn't that little 'be safe, mom' that made her die. It was me; I called her because I forgot my lunch money that day.

I made her turn around and give me that measly $2.50, so she was going to be late. I can only guess that she was speeding, when she got into that car accident. But, I do know that it wasn't Tohru's fault, it was mine. I gathered the courage to tell Tohru this, the day I can back to live with her, that is really the reason I ran away. I wasn't able to face Tohru knowing it was my fault we don't have a mother.

Sure, the pain of a mother's death is a lot to take in, but knowing you're the one who caused it, makes it 60 times worse. She just brushed it off and said that she was glad to have me back and that it wasn't my fault. She still blames herself, I'm a horrible sister.

I fell asleep during Tohru's story about mom wanting us to finish high school; I really want to get the full effect. I'm doing all the extra-curricular for mom, well except gymnastics, I really do love it.

(/-.-)/ Got to get down to the bus stop, got to catch my bus, I see my friends! (/-.-)/

The morning came and I squinted at the brightness of the room. Noticing my surroundings, all the memories of last night came flooding in, compared to yesterday, I defiantly felt better, good enough to go to school. When groggily walking out of the room I noticed the bed where Tohru was sleeping was empty also, only leaving mom's picture beside her bed.

"-how did you?" Tohru asks Yuki, looking at the bags, which appear to be our stuff.

"Ha-ha, it's a secret" Yuki answers, ewe, that's creepy I thought, while in real life I just nervously look at him.

"Oh." Tohru gets out; she probably thought that wasn't creepy at all.

"Good Morning Miss. Honda." Yuki says to me. I mumble a morning back.

"I know the place is dirty, and I realize the idea of living with two strange boys is a little awkward but we have an extra room you two can share if you'd like." Yuki says, smiling, but it looked kind of plastic, like the one's he's always sporting in school.

My eyes widen at the thought of actually staying here, sure it was a nice place and everything, but I don't know what kind of rumors that'd start about Tohru and me. Not that I care what people say about me, just Tohru gets really sensitive.

I look at Tohru before she starts franticly shaking her head.

"NO NO NO OUT OF THE QUESTION!" Tohru yells.

"We're not that strange..." Yuki says I chuckle quietly, yeah okay.

"NO NO NO, I DIDN'T MEAN IN LIKE THAT!" Tohru says, still shaking her head.

"Then what did you mean?" Yuki asks.

"Of course it won't be free. I do intend to pay you for your services." Shigure says from behind me, a dark aura around him. I look at him frightened.

"What services?" I ask warily.

"You will be... ~our brand new housekeepers! ~" he says in a sing song voice.

"We'll just take your stuff upstairs then; I assume all your references will check out." Shigure finishes, grabbing our bags and starting to walk upstairs.

"Wait, wait, I can't let you do this, after all the trouble you went through already with us, it's just too much." I say sullenly.

"Miss. Honda we doing this because we want to, you don't have to worry if it's causing us any trouble and besides-

Where else can you go?" Yuki asks, that hits me like a ton of bricks, we had nowhere else to go.

"Very, very true. Well, if we're going to stay here, we'll work for room and board only." I say.

"Yeah, no money and I want to know all of the rules of the house and-" Tohru starts.

"Relax, it's all right. You can do things your own way here; the only thing you have to do is be yourself, fair enough?" Yuki says. I nod; mom always told us that, just to be ourselves, I knew Tohru was thinking of mom, her eyes were glazed over.

All's fair that ends well I guess, I'm still not sure how me and Tohru ended up in Yuki's house. I ended up changing into some cargo pants Yuki said I could use and my white tank I had for work. Tohru was wearing the same thing, except she was wearing Yuki's shirt too. Tohru went to use the bathroom while Yuki showed me the room.

"Sorry if it's a bit stuffy in her, this rooms been closed off for some time. It's probably best to leave the window open." Yuki says, opening a window.

"No problem, I'm just gla-" I started to say before a ginger fell from the ceiling. I stared wide eyed.

"Yo, time to pay the piper, rat-boy. I'm here to collect" the ginger says, first landing in a crouch then going to up-right position. Ewe, what kind of line is that?

"Funny, I would have thought he'd send someone bigger." Yuki answers twisted around so his elbows where on the window pane and he was facing the ginger. Now, that was a good come back.

"That's right, you better get that tough talk out of the way, cuz I'm about to wipe that stupid grin right off your face." The guy yells, holding his fist up and started to charge at Yuki.

But wasn't that JUST what you were doing, tough talking? I think, shaking my head silently, he hasn't noticed me yet.

"Hey wait! I'm sure we can talk this ou-!"I started but of course tripped and landing on him.

A puff of red smoke went up and when I looked down all I saw was a cat in the place of that kid. Tohru was standing at the door way witnessing the transformation go down.

"~Yuki~ what were all those crashing noises I just heard, Kyo's not here is he?" Shigure ask from behind Tohru.

I lifted a cat (?) that was in the place of Kyo.

"I'm so sorry, I-" I started before freezing when I realized it was a cat. I looked down at the clothes and lifted the clothing around, looking for Kyo before staring back at the cat.

"OH MY GOD! I TURNED HIM INTO A CAT! Oh, I am SO sorry, I don't know how it happened but we're gunna get help for you! Don't you worry I won't let you stay like this! I'm so sorry!" I started yelling at the cat, shaking it back and forth.

"Kiki, kiki, listen." Shigure says in the background, all dejected like.

"We have to get you to a doctor!" I say, getting up quickly, then just as quickly a board hit me on the head.

"Kiki" "Miss. Honda" "Sis" Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure all say before lunging at me, trying to catch me from falling on the floor.

Purple and pink puffs of smoke went up in the air, where Yuki and Shigure used to be.

"Huh?" I manage to get out, before coming face to face with a black dog and a gray mouse, oh did I mention this cat was orange? Tohru just fainted but not before saying 'oh my lord'

"Oh man, this all must be a dream, every bodies turning into animals!" I yell, wailing my arms around.


	3. Chapter 3: Roundoffs and Straddles

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET IN ANYWAY SHAPE OF FORM. ionly own kiki:D

Me: So I have no life and my offer still stands, first reviewer ;D AND you get a special shout-out from any fruba character! Heck I'll even mention you as one of the classmates!

Kyo: Still desperate I see.

Me: Shut up!

Kyo: Make me! *cat ears pop up*

Me: No! I'll make you dance!

Kyo: *starts doing the cotton eye Joe with cow boy attire* wtf!

Me: mwahahahaha! OH and just so you know this is now episode 2 :D

Chapter 3

"~Yuki~ what were all those crashing noises I just heard, Kyo's not here is he?" Shigure ask from behind Tohru.

I lifted a cat (?) that was in the place of Kyo.

"I'm so sorry, I-" I started before freezing when I realized it was a cat. I looked down at the clothes and lifted the clothing around, looking for Kyo before staring back at the cat.

"OH MY GOD! I TURNED HIM INTO A CAT! Oh, I am SO sorry, I don't know how it happened but we're gunna get help for you! Don't you worry I won't let you stay like this! I'm so sorry!" I started yelling at the cat, shaking it back and forth.

"Kiki, Kiki, listen." Shigure says in the background, all dejected like.

"We have to get you to a doctor!" I say, getting up quickly, then just as quickly a board hit me on the head.

"Kiki" "Miss. Honda" "Sis" Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure all say before lunging at me, trying to catch me from falling on the floor.

Purple and pink puffs of smoke went up in the air, where Yuki and Shigure used to be.

"Huh?" I manage to get out, before coming face to face with a black dog and a gray mouse, oh did I mention this cat was orange? Tohru just fainted but not before saying 'oh my lord

"Oh man, this all must be a dream, every bodies turning into animals!" I say, wailing my arms around.

(/-.-)/ You're in the front line, everyone's watching. You know it's serious, it getting closer this isn't over (/-.-)/

"Call a vet! Call a doctor, anyone!" I yelled running down the stairs with all three animals in my arms.

"Mr. Postman! You have to help! It's terrible, you see, they're animals!" I yell, not realizing how ridiculous I must sound.

"Uh...well yes they are! Here's your mail!" he says, sticking out a hand with the mail in. The black dog takes it out of his hand with his teeth and I just stare at the dog.

"Ha-ha, I sure wish my dog was that smart. Good day!" he says leaving me. I sink to the floor dropping all the animals.

"Damn it! How am I supposed to come up with an excuse when you both changed to!" a voice says from behind me, I turn only to see it was the cat.

"Don't you dare try to blame this on me, you stupid cat!" The rat, who sounds an awful lot like Yuki says.

"Go ahead, say that again!" the cat yells.

"Stupid cat!" the rat says again, slower this time.

"Why you little-" the cat starts.

"Cut it out, both of you!" The dog says.

"I'm out of my mind..."I say before laughing/crying hysterically, shaking my head.

"Anyway, it's too late for excuses; we might as well just tell her the truth. Kiki? Kiki!" the dog yells.

"Yes Mr. Dog/Shigure."I yell franticly, and then sigh loudly.

"Yes, I'm Shigure the dog, Yuki right here is the rat. And that's Kyo over there, don't let his temper bother you, he's got a bit of a chip of his shoulder.

"So this is...normal?" I ask cautiously. I saw from the corner of my eye Tohru walking down the stairs towards us.

"Strange choice of words, but yes our family has lived with this curse for generations, we transform into the 12 animals of the Chinese zodiac." Shigure explains. I notice Yuki won't look at me nor Tohru. Kyo whips his head around to glare at Shigure.

"Sorry, the 12 zodiac animals plus the cat." Shigure finishes.

The cat. I thought.

"Anyway, when ever our bodies go under a great amount of stress or when we're hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform. After a little while we change back, the only thing is, uh-" Shigure says before three clouds of pink, purple and red smoke go up and they transform back to human.

"-we're naked." he finishes, I whip around so fast, I almost gave myself whip lash. I see Tohru o the same, but screaming.

(/-.-)/ Party rocking in the house tonight (/-.-)/

"Anyway, we must seem pretty strange to you both at this point." Shigure says. He and Yuki are both sitting across the table from Tohru and I, while Kyo just sits outside, sulking.

"But, it's not your fault your families cursed." Tohru says. I thought I heard a story about Yuki pushing a girl away, this must be why.

"Kiki, Tohru, didn't you both say you wanted to be in the year of the cat?" Shigure asks.

"Yeah!" Tohru says excitedly. I just nod.

"What's it like seeing the real thing?" Shigure ask while pointing to Kyo.

He was the cat, and as I did say earlier, I feel I can relate to him, but I don't think Kyo has much interest of sharing stories and really opening up to me. I can always try.

Tohru put on this super huge smile and stared at the back of Kyo's head, while Shigure went on.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe, and I agree the term 'cat like reflexes' don't really apply to him. The way he let you fall on him like that. But he is the cat, all be it clumsier than most. Surprising really, considering the amount of martial arts training he's had. I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing himself if he wasn't too busy brooding like a child." Shigure says happily

"UGH! Will you shut up? I told you it wasn't my fault! If you want to blame somebody blame her! She shouldn't even be here!" Kyo yells getting up and pointing at me. ME! Yeah, he is definitely not on my Christmas list, just kidding, if we're still living here, I'll definitely give him like cat nip or something.

"Who we choose to allow into this house is really none of your concern. You're the one who doesn't belong here." Yuki says coldly, brushing his hair aside. Oh, that has got to hurt, below the belt man, below the belt, I thought to myself.

Kyo let out a cry of frustration and split the table in half, I pushed Tohru to the side, successfully letting her out without a scratch and making my pain double the amount.

"Huh?"Kyo says looking at me.

As the table fell down from the impact of my FACE, I started straight ahead.

"Ow..." I say quietly.

"Awe, Kiki you're bleeding." Shigure says in a sympathetic tone, while Yuki just gets up and back-hands Kyo. I gasp and touch my forehead to see I am indeed bleeding.

"I knew Kyo was reckless with his temper but to act like this." Shigure says, taking a napkin and patting the blood on my forehead away, while Tohru just stared at the two with me.

"You're still as stupid as ever, and I'm going to prove it to you, by giving you exactly what you want, only this time I won't hold back" Yuki says calmly, loosening the collar of his shirt.

"Okay sissy boy!" Kyo says before almost landing his fist, full force on Yuki's face

"No, don't fight!" Tohru says, but is ignored.

Yuki evades Kyo and it goes on like this for a while, Kyo throwing punches, while Yuki dodges gracefully.

Shigure puts a band aid on my head, which is quickly covered by my bangs.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Tohru asks.

"No, it goes farther than just today, and it will be over in a couple seconds." Shigure says calmly.

He was proven right when Kyo threw two more punches and Yuki dodged but then Yuki got into Kyo's face and swiftly kicked Kyo. Out of the house, on to the yard, on to the rocks and breaking the door.

"I told you I wouldn't hold back, you should have listened." Yuki says, going back into regular mode.

"He sent him flying." I say apathetically.

"Yuki, try not to destroy my house okay?" Shigure says, like it's no big deal.

"I really didn't mean to put him in the yard; he should learn to keep his guard up." Yuki says, stealing a glance at Kyo's unmoving figure.

"I'm not going to lie, that kick was crazy awesome. Though I do not condone violence." I say as Yuki glances at my worriedly.

"Thank you. Miss. Honda your hurt, are you okay?" He says looking at my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I think it's Kyo you have to worry about." I say, glancing at his still unmoving figure.

"No, the only thing he's bruised is his ego." Yuki answers, while looking at Tohru for any injuries. I faintly see Kyo getting up.

"So, I guess your dreams about becoming a cat are pretty much shattered by now?" Shigure asks us.

"Well, I don't know. I wouldn't say that." Tohru began to say, but only got to know before Kyo ran away somewhere.

I glanced at Yuki, it's amazing, everyone at school calls him a prince but maybe he's more of a knight. I mean that was amazing, the way he came out of fighting with Kyo without a scratch, though I feel bad for Kyo.

"School! Oh no I'm late, I'm late!" Tohru says, running around getting ready, I glance weirdly at her.

"I'm not so sure you want to go in that uniform." Shigure says, as Tohru is walking out the door. Tohru glances down at her dirt stained wrinkled uniform.

"Ah suddenly she remembers her adventure in the woods." Shigure says.

"I don't know, it's not that bad, I don't think anyone will notice." Tohru says.

"They'll notice Tor, they'll notice," I say, going to stand next to Shigure.

"You're right, but I can't miss a day of school, I already missed a couple. I'll just borrow the schools washing machine. Are you coming Kiki?" Tohru asks me.

"There's 4 periods left in school, one being lunch, then gym, then free period, then bio. I'll take my chances." I say, before giving a lopsided grin to her.

"Ah chances, that reminds me, I will have to tell Akito about what happened this morning, he's the head of the family." Shigure explains. Tohru blinks while I just look at the floor.

"So I guess this Aki-to, is really important to the family then?" Tohru asks. I didn't miss Yuki's eyes getting extremely cold at the mention of his name.

"He is to us at least, and after all, we did just give away the Sohma family secret."Shigure says, and then chuckles nervously. I didn't miss this either.

"Right, but I really am late, goodbye!" Tohru says before running out the door, I watch her leave before facing Yuki and Shigure.

"I'll leave you to it, I'm going to unpack, see you." I say, before running up the stairs but not before catching what Yuki says...

"Since when have you been so talkative about our family history? Your planning on having their memories erased aren't you, just like the old days." Yuki said coldly.

I ran upstairs as quietly as I could, and then closed the door behind me. As I unpacked I could hear Yuki getting ready for school and going out of his room.

"I'll be going to school now, I'll be back later, don't let Shigure do anything to you." Yuki says sticking his head through the door. I grin at him.

"Yeah, I won't" I say turning down my iPod I had on.

"I'm serious, call if anything." Yuki says before leaving a piece of paper on my bed stand and slipping out the door. As he left I picked up the piece of paper, happy to see, it was his number.

About 10 minutes later when I have everything organized, even Tohru's stuff I walked downstairs to see Shigure writing on a laptop.

"Ah, hello Kiki" Shigure says, looking up from him laptop. I had changed from those cargo pants to my short-shorts. I also had my iPod clinked onto my pants and my earplugs in.

"I'm going out for a run, okay?" I ask him.

"Yes, go right ahead. Don't wander too far; I'm sure Kyo is still sulking around." Shigure says before going back to typing on his laptop.

I ran out the door and started to jog around a bit. I was actually trying to find Kyo, not that I'd ever tell anyone that. I felt extremely bad when he left this morning. After about 30 minutes of jogging to no avail, I came to a clear opening and started to sprint across it, it had to be at least 600 yards long and 90 yard wide. It was perfect. I sprinted to the middle then did a couple back hand springs, then did a quick back walkover, a round off and finished with a backward somersault, ending with a straddle. I pushed myself back into a handstand and slowly got back into up-right position, unaware of the person watching me, that is until I turned about and saw Kyo up in a tree, staring at me. I blushed like mad.

"Oh, hey there." I say to Kyo awkwardly, earning an 'hmp' in reply. I went to the truck of his tree and started to climb it.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting on the opposite branch as him.

"Like you care, why don't you go have Yuki teach you that 'crazy awesome' kick of his." Kyo answers sourly. Oh, I guess he did hear me.

"I don't need Yuki, to teach me that kick, though it was pretty awesome." I say to him nudging him on his shoulder. I earned a growl for that one.

"Oh come on, you can't be mad at me. I anything I should be mad at you! You made me bleed!" I say teasingly while pointing at my bandaged forehead.

"Yeah, I wanted to say s-sor-"Kyo started, but was having a hard time.

"Apology accepted, just be glad you didn't hurt Tohru, I wouldn't forgive you." I say.

"What are you guys, cousins?" Kyo asks, looking away from me.

"Nope, twins." I say popping the p. I look at the time on my iPod, it was 1 already. I took a deep breath in and let myself fall back, landing on a crouching position and then standing up. Kyo looks at me with wide eyes.

"I'm going to go back to the house and try to make lunch, you coming?" I ask, laughing slightly at his facial expression.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, where did you learn that stuff you did out there?" He asks, pointing towards the field.

"Well, I used to do gymnastics that stuff is pretty simple though, if you want to see real moves, you'd have to go to my competition." I say, giddy. He jumps down from the tree and we walk home together, discussing his trip to the mountains and my gymnastic skills.

(/-.-)/ Who says? Who says you're not perfect? (/-.-)/

I opened the kitchen door to see all the garbage bags and shit thrown everywhere and stumbled back. Momentarily forgetting Kyo was behind me. I saw a puff of red smoke before a hiss. When we came home the house was empty, so I could only guess that Shigure went out.

"I'm sorry Kyo!" I say before turning to face the orange cat that Kyo is now.

"It's alright. Just what are you looking a-?" Kyo starts before looking at the mess inside the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm waiting until Tohru gets home." I say before closing the kitchen doors. I picked him up, with complaints from him of course and settled on the floor watching TV with his head on my lap.

"I don't know if I'd hate the curse that much, in a way, it's kind of cool." I say, as we're on the topic of the zodiac curse.

"You'd never be able to get close to anyone without changing into an animal though."Kyo argued. I shrugged.

"Never really got that close anyway, so what's the difference?" I say and then laugh nervously.

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised you haven't changed back yet!" I say, changing the subject.

"yeah me t-" Kyo says before a puff of red smoke went up and I suddenly felt way more weight on my lap then before, then all of it gone as I yelp in surprise and he goes to change into clothes.

"Yeah, but I guess that part of the curse, coming back naked that is, kind of sucks."I say.

(/-.-)/ We go together like whamalamalama dip pity dip de do (/-.-)/

I hear Tohru and Yuki come in as I come out of the bathroom (I had to throw away some debris) from helping Kyo fix the ceiling in our room. I heard Tohru enter.

"Don't freak out, it's only temporary. You can call someone to do it better, but this will keep the rain out until then." Kyo says harshly, looking at me once as I stand near the down. I make than 'smmmooothh' motion with my hand before having him glare at me, Tohru didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, thank you!" Tohru says, Kyo who is still facing the wall says quiet for a couple seconds before I throw a piece of paper at him.

"HEY!" Kyo yells.

"I'm here!" Tohru yells back, not knowing it was me he was yelling at.

"I'm not very good at controlling my temper, when I get angry, I don't know. I just can't stand losing to the damn Yuki. So about this morning, I'm sorr-!" Kyo almost finishes but is interrupted by the sing song voice of Shigure.

"I'm home, Kiki, Yuki, and Tohru. Kyo, I hope you're not doing anything reckless to ruin my house again."

I smirk as I hear him.

"Oh forget it!" Kyo says and storms out the house. I grab his arm and give him a look saying 'don't go' but if he saw it, he ignored it and ripped his arm free of my hand and walked out.

"No worries he'll come back, where else is he suppose to go? Never mind him; can you come here for a second?" Shigure asks, as he stepping into the hallway before motioning us to the living room. I follow him into the living room where Yuki was already sitting.

"I talked to Akito today, and he said if you can keep our secret, you may keep your memories."

"So then there's no...Punishment?" Tohru asks, shocked.

"Punishment?" Shigure asks, confused.


	4. Chapter 4: Freaky Deaky Creepies

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.

Me: Okie dokes, sorry for not uploading immediately, but it was Halloween weekend and such so it's the day after Halloween update! Thanks to 88dragon06. You have to give me your name so I could mention you in the story thoughD: so since you didn't you get 2/3 of your reward...

Kiki: Whatever, hello 88dragon06, this is your shout out, you are awesome.

Kyo: yea, thanks for reviewing, she is pretty desperate...

Me: what! Why YOU LITT-

Chapter 4

"I'm home, Kiki, Yuki, and Tohru. Kyo, I hope you're not doing anything reckless to ruin my house again."

I smirk as I hear him.

"Oh forget it!" Kyo says and storms out the house. I grab his arm and give him a look saying 'don't go' but if he saw it, he ignored it and ripped his arm free of my hand and walked out.

"Don't worry; he'll come back, where else is he supposed to go? Never mind him; can you come here for a second?" Shigure asks, peeking his head out from the living room. I follow him into the living room where Yuki was already sitting.

"I talked to Akito today, and he said if you can keep our secret, you may keep your memories."

"So then there's no...Punishment?" Tohru asks, shocked.

"Punishment? Why would there be a punishment, you can keep the secret, can't you?" Shigure asks, surprised.

"Yeah we can, this is great." I say, kind of confused, but I let it go, I was just happy we could keep our memories. Once Tohru and I went upstairs I told her about me and Kyo's talk in the woods. When I asked her how her day went she just answered,

"Yuki is a really nice person you know, oh and Uo and Hana said that you should go to school tomorrow because they're worried about you!"She said quickly, I wanted to ask more about her day and Yuki but held myself back.

"Oh alright, let's go downstairs." I say to Tohru, she follows me downstairs and we see Shigure and Yuki talking, but I don't catch anything their saying. It's not that I'm death or anything; they just immediately stopped talking when they saw us.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but you are just being so nice to us. I just wanted to say that we are really thankful for you both letting us stay here. It's really important to us." Tohru says, bowing her head.

"Make yourself at home, really." Shigure says. Yuki just nods his head in agreement.

"Alright!" Tohru exclaims, and for the first time in a while, I actually felt happy.

(/-.-)/ How did we get here? When I used to know you well? (/-.-)/

I looked on with Tohru, already having seen the kitchen and all its glory I wasn't shell shocked like Tohru was. Yuki looked extremely embarrassed and looked to the side until Tohru snapped out of her frozen stage.

"Well, it's not going to clean itself!"Tohru said enthusiastically.

"I can help you; just tell me what to do." Yuki offered right before Shigure opened the kitchen door. Could you even call this a kitchen; it has opened and closed garbage bags all over the floor, not leaving an inch of empty space.

"I wouldn't take up Yuki on that, the closest thing he's seen to a mop is that haircut of his. I think he's just get in the way." Shigure said, with his finger pointed in the air. The thing is, Yuki didn't seem to disagree with the fact, and I suppressed a giggle.

"Thanks anyway, but we'll handle it. We did make the deal we would do all the housework and cooking in exchange for room and board. It wouldn't be fair any other way." I said, facing the clutter.

"Well I can see that you both have everything under control, I'll be out with Kyo for a while, but we'll be back around lunch time." Shigure said before waving and leaving the room, followed by Yuki, who gave a mumbled 'good luck, I'll be going out too."

After they both left we were at a loss.

"So, where do we start?" Tohru asks me.

"I don't know, I've never been good at cleaning, you know?" I tell her, biting my lip.

"How about I do the cleaning and you can do the cooking, that way we can both excel!" Tohru says, eyeing the garbage determinedly.

"Alright!"I say, happy to get out of there as soon as possible. I speed walk out the door and sit down to watch television again, as I'm watching Tom and Jerry, I see Tohru running in and out of the kitchen carrying the garbage bags. I offered to help, just because her job seemed a lot bigger than mine, but she refused saying that she'll hold up her end to the deal.

"I'm done." Tohru says wiping sweat of her face. When I walked in I was amazed, it was completely clean, heck it even had a rice cooker on the counter.

"Nice job Tohru, I never would have thought this was the same kitchen." I say before walking towards the rice cooker and pouring some rice in and hot water that Tohru showed me where to get. They didn't really have a lot of food, which was expected by the mess in their kitchen, but I could scratch something together. I started up the tea and the rice cooker and started to look around for other ingredients. I saw some fish and got in cooked and it was basking in the oven. I just scratched together some salad and some miss soup to go along with it, nothing big. That's when Yuki walked in.

"Wow, if I hadn't known better I'd think I went into the wrong house!" Yuki said, with the same amazement I had before.

"Since when do we have a rice cooker?"

"I found it in the garbage!"Tohru exclaimed.

"Lunch is almost ready you two." I say, turning the heat down on the tea.

(/-.-)/ But you think that I can't see what kind of man that you are, if you're man at all. (/-.-)/

"It's delicious." Yuki said to us, sipping his miso soup.

"No, it's way too bland."

"No way, best meal I've ever had." he says.

"You really haven't gone out much, have you?" I say playfully, he laughs in return.

"That reminds me, I wonder where Shigure and that stupid cat went." Yuki says, looking at the door.

"I don't know, they said they would be back by lunch time." Tohru says innocently.

"Well shame on them, to let both your hard work go to waste." Yuki says, popping a vegetable into his mouth.

Tohru and Yuki talked about a secret base that he had while I stared down at my food. This whole situation is just outrageous; it will be so hilarious when the news gets out that we're living with Yuki, Shigure and Kyo. They will probably only see the Yuki part of it though. I wonder if Kyo will be going to our school, considering how Yuki and Kyo don't get along, I don't think Yuki will be so pleased.

"Stop! Kyo just listen to me!" Shigure says to Kyo, slamming the door open.

"No, you think it's funny to mess with me like that." Kyo says, marching through the door, furious.

"No, it wasn't- well maybe a little fun, but that's not why I did it." Shigure says. The first thing I noticed was his suit, he actually looked professional, and kind of hot for an older guy. Now don't get me wrong Shigure is still on adult creeper person status, he just looks good in a suit. Don't get your panties/boxers/knickers in a bunch.

"It was for your own good and don't forget it was Akito's decision!" Shigure also said, standing next to the door. Pointing at Kyo who was about to enter the kitchen.

"I don't give a damn about Akito!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Kyo, are you hungry, I made some lunch." I say calmly, I didn't want him starving or anything.

"Shut up!" he yelled at me. My eyebrows shot up and I gave him a 'really' look. I only as for one thing, not to yell at me, is it really that hard? He slammed the door closed, after going through it of course.

"Kyo don't take this out of Kiki, and use the front door next time and take off your shoes!" Shigure exclaims, still yelling.

"He's using a fine example." Yuki says pointing at Shigure who was talking of his left shoe.

"This is the first time I've seen you in a suit, it looks good on you." I say as Tohru nodding her head. Shigure then slides next to me, rubbing his chin.

"You don't say."Shigure starts before hearing Yuki say something about him looking like a butler.

"So lunch is ready." Shigure says timidly, fixing the collar of his shirt,

"Yes, but shouldn't we wait for Kyo?" Tohru asks.

"No, he just needs to let off some steam. I made him take an entrance exam." Shigure explains.

"An entrance exam, for what?" I ask.

"Funny you should ask, as of today, Kyo is officially the newest member of your school. He is also going to be living with us from now on too." Shigure explains. Yuki directly radiates a dark aura.

"Don't you take a single bite, get out." Yuki says venomously.

"Ha-ha, well I had a feeling you would be upset." Shigure says nervously, I roll my eyes.

Apparently Kyo pulled a vanishing act and was meditating under waterfalls and fighting bears in the woods for four months, just to beat Yuki. I looked at the time on my watch and stood up.

"Excuse me; I have something I need to take care of." I say before leaving the table and grabbing my iPod from its stand and walking outside.

So the thing is; I am not usually this social. I can't really stand people in general, so sometimes I need a time out, and this is one of those times. I walked to the Yamato Ballet Studio. This is where I dance, I walked in, and Yamato the owner walked up to me right away and noticed my clothing. I was wearing gray sweatpants, a big t-shirt that hung a little over my shoulder and some white Nike air force 2s.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I haven't seen you in a while." he says, motioning me to follow him to the locker rooms.

"It's been a week and don't worry I have extra clothes in my locker."I say, patting him forearm.

"Room number 7 is empty, you have a hour." he says. Leaving me at the entrance of the girls' locker room. After changing into my leotard I usually wore (It was black with little ivory flowers) I walked into room #7 to indeed find it empty.

I walked to the radio in the corner and put in my CD.

I stood in the center of the room as the music started.

"You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me

I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely

Ya I was so stupid to give you all my attention

Cause that way you played me exposed your true intentions

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me

Ya one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede

You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve

Ya one day you'll be beggin' on your knees

So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you

I set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through

So oh Mr. Player do you feel like the man now

And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me

Ya one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede

Ya one day you mess with me (ya) and mess with her (ya) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (ya)

Ya one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drive you under

Cause you just don't don't deserve happy ever after

But what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way

It was only just a game

(You had it all)

(And one day)

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)

Ya one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)

You mess with me (ya) and mess with her (ya) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (ya)

Ya one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me"

I sang along with the lyrics, free dancing. Heck I even mixed some hip hop into it. I panted hard then smiled widely when I realized I had nailed the adigio.

I continued to dance throughout the hour, but just resorted to practicing my dance routines. Once the hour was up and I took a shower in the locker rooms and I said bye to Yamato, I started to walk back home. When I got there, I just went straight to my room without bumping into anyone.

(/-.-)/How can I decide what's right? When you're clouding up my mind? (/-.-)/

*BRING*

"Do you think he can tell us about Yuki?"

"Oh, he's so cute!"

All the girls voices started to mesh together until all I could hear was 'Kyo', 'Yuki', 'cute' and 'cousin'. I rolled my eyes at their clinginess.

Though I did almost crack a smile when I saw Kyo, all tense and angry in his seat.

"Poor Kyo, he looks so scared." Tohru says, looking at him.

"They are the same."Hana says in her usual calm level voice.

"What do you mean?"I ask.

"His electrical system is exactly like Yuki's. I don't know; there is just something about them that seems almost, inhuman."Hana explains. I had to force my jaw not to pop open at her bull's eye.

"Ha-ha, Hana that just rude." Uo says, missing me and Tohru's uneasiness.

"Hey, question. Is that new guy really your cousin or what?" Uo say to Yuki who was passing by us.

"Yes, that is the rumor that's going around, but I'd prefer to leave it at that." Yuki answers, turning back around.

"Hey I thought we were talking?"One of Kyo's fans say as he walks away, before she runs up to him and hugs his arm.

"Wait, come back!" Kyo freezes up before whipping around and had a crazed look on his face before flipping the poor girl over and almost breaking his arm.

"Kyo, I don't think that's a good idea." Tohru said, but it was just jumbled up with everyone else's voices.

"Just leave me alone!" Kyo exclaims before JUMPING OUT A WINDOW.

"That proves it, he is Prince Yuki's cousin!" some girl exclaims.

The others started chattering while Tohru looked out the window worriedly.

"Ha-ha, that was hysterical; he looked like a cat trying to get out of a bath!" Uo exclaimed.

Though it seemed like everyone didn't think it was that funny, since Yuki gave a disappointed look on his face and silently walked out of the classroom. I hope he doesn't do anything harsh to Kyo. I'm sure he didn't mean to almost rip that girls hand off. Though since yesterday I have been giving him the silent treatment, though I don't think he's got that I am...

*Last Night* around 2am-ish

"What are you doing up?"Kyo ask me, from the doorway. I stay silent.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" he yells. I turn and out one finger to my lips to signal him to shut up. He just gives me a pissed glare and walks away.

*This morning*walking to school

"Hey Kiki." Kyo said. He waving his hand for me to wait up for him, Yuki and Tohru already had left. I start to walk faster until I turn the corner than start to run. That way when he turns the corner, he's be father that before.

*Now*

No, I'm not extremely mad at him, that'd be stupid. In all honestly, all is forgiven, he was already in a prissy mood and I guess he just took it out on me, though if he did it again, he's be slapped. Anyway, at this point I've seen that Kyo is extremely dense, so I'm just ignoring him for my amusement now, I was kind of hoping to drag it out a little more but I feel sympathetic, especially with Yuki gone, maybe to go find Kyo. This can lead to them fighting. I sighed.

(This is the start of Episode 3 if you're still counting...)

It's already been 10 minutes... I thought, tapping my pencil on the desk. I raised my hand and asked if I could use the bathroom before heading out to find Kyo and possibly Yuki when I did round the corner I heard Kyo talking.

"Then I'm going to take my place as a real member in this family, I won't be left out anymore! Do you hear me rat boy?" Kyo yelled at Yuk, grabbing his shirt. I swear I think my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"No!" I yelled before talking Kyo, this time I knew he'd turn into a cat, and that he'd be pissed. I only did it to stop them from fighting anyway. After a couple seconds of silence, I cleared my throat.

"Sorry, I just saw what was going on and just couldn't help interrupt. I know that you're angry and everything but fighting at school is just another way of getting in trouble, besides skipping class, which you are technically both doing right now, well maybe not Yuki because he's in student council and stuff. But you Kyo definitely are, and it's only your first day and-" I started to ramble on.

"Shut up! Who do you think you are, this is between me and him, and it's got nothing to do with you! You stupid little girl, from now on you stay the hell away from me!" He yelled at me, full of anger. So much hate for such a little cat, but still my eyes watered. See a little fun fact about me is that I can handle most things okay but the only thing that really gets to me is yelling. Yelling just, it's my weak point I guess. I blinked back tears as I robotically got up.

"Alright, that was maximum rage, Yuki I'll see you in class. He hates me, that's all there is to it." I say before turning around and walking away, running once I knew they couldn't see me.

(/-.-)/ Say what you mean, tell me I'm right and let the truth rain down on me (/-.-)/

I decided to semi-take my own advice and went to class, but directly told the teacher I wasn't feeling well when both Yuki and Kyo walked in. She offered to send me to the nurse, but I told her I just needed some fresh air.

I slid down the wall to under the fire hydrant. I thought I could relate to the cat, but apparently not. If he wants me to leave him alone, then so be it. It would have been nice to have a friend that understands but since that ended badly... I say thinking of his choice words of 'stupid little girl'. I sneered silently at the comment, I am not little nor am I stupid. I can't really argue with the girl part, not that I would want to. I sighed sadly before peeking opens my eyes after hearing Hana's voice.

"There she is!" Uo says, before bending down.

"Hey, what are you doing kneeling in the hall class is-"Uo started before she head the bang of my skull coming in contact with the fire hydrant. Oh again with the injuries I thought before laughing nervously.

"Opsies that hurt, that hurt so much, look I'm even tearing how much it hurts." I say, rubbing my head.

"I would worry but I don't think she could lose anymore brain cells." I heard Uo mutter.

(/-.-)/ Give me a sign I want to believe, Mona Lisa (/-.-)/

"We're home" Yuki says.

"Ah, where's Tohru?" Shigure ask, smiling and reading a newspaper. I see Kyo scurry out of the room, I look down sadly, remembering that we we're no longer on our way to being friends.

"She's at work, she gets out at 11, I was thinking about picking her up." Yuki says.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea; there are some real weirdoes around here." Shigure says.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd know all about that, probably have all their phone numbers."I say coldly.

"Ah, I see someone's a bit angry, I wonder why..."he says knowingly. I glare then walk to my room to get out of this uniform.

~hours later, after Kyo refuses dinner because of sulking. ~

"Going for a run, be back." I say, before running out the door, already changing into yoga pants and a tank top.

Not too long after I got into the woods I heard leaves crunching behind me, I let out a shaky breath.

What if it's one of those creeps Shigure warned us about before? What if their trying to kidnap me. I saw the shadow of the person reading out towards my shoulder before I whipped around, punching the guy in the face.

"NO!" I yell, my eyes closed tightly. It was silent for a few seconds and I peeked open my eyes. That when I saw, none other than Kyo there, staring at me. Kyo? O h my god, I thought Kyo was a creeper, I don't want to tell him that though, he's going to think I think he's a creep, which I did. But that was before I knew it was him! I wasn't able to tell him anything before he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, I'm sorry it was an accident! I was just stretching my arm and whoops! I mean things like that happen right. Hey, it's nice to see you." I say, before he interrupts me.

"Quit babbling, you've got something to say, say it." Kyo says, still turned around.

"Kyo..."

"What?" he asks irritated.

"I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything!" he says, finally turning around. Oh my gosh, I'm so confused, I'm not the one who came to find him!

"Sorry!"

"No, don't be, say or don't say whatever you want. Oh, and you don't have to stay away, it's just...hit me again if your angry!"He says, looking away. I let out a small laugh, which turned bigger until I was almost tearing.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, I only hit you because I thought you were a stalker." I say, shaking my head.

"Oh great." he answered sarcasticly.

"It wasn't because I was mad at you, not at all. In fact, I wanted to be friends; I've felt that in some way I could relate to the cat. I always wanted to see it's... oh I dunno. The point is I wanted to be your friend. Though, you did break the only rule about being my friend." I say, he looked befuddled. I sigh before continuing, recognition drawing on his face.

"The no-yelling rule...you broke it multiple times. Anyway, I could give you another chance, but just one." I say, nudging his arm. He looks away and (I think) I saw a slight, miniscule smile.

"Come on, let's go home, you don't want any real creeps coming." he says, before heading off in the direction of the house. I stare at him for a second before he turns around.

"Well, are you coming?"He asks, stopping walking. I nod and give him a grin before jogging to where he was.

(/.)/ Change in a new direction, insanity pleads guilty (/.)/

"So Kyo I heard you gave Kiki a little bit of a scare yesterday while you we're prowling last night. Kyo's a stalker, Kyo's a stalker" Shigure says, and then of course sings the last part until Kyo interrupts.

"You are so full of it! And you, the next time you need someone to babysit you while you're in the woods, don't look at me." Kyo says, the last part directed towards me.

"I didn't ask in the first pace, so calm down. How's the food, do you like it?" I ask. I pointing towards the food we're currently eating. Kyo doesn't answer at first but instead looks at Yuki.

"What do you want?" Kyo ask Yuki.

"Nothing." Yuki answers simply.

"You were staring at me." Kyo replies

"No just looking." Yuki says, again very simply.

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything!" Kyo says, snapping his chopsticks at him.

"So you like it?" I ask.

"No, I don't!" he says.

"Oh." I say making an 'o.o' face.

~end~

So the rest of the reviewer

HichiShiroaki: yay, you reviewed ^.^ since you are the secondo (yes I know Espanola) and third review I will mention you as one of the classmates in the next chapter! So, keep an eye out.

The next chapter will probably be up by Friday, just because I have Creative Writing Club tomorrow and I might be publishing another fanfic, for harry potter though, but continue reading porfavor, review:D


	5. Chapter 5: Cats and FanGirls

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket at all, in anyway.

Me: So, I might just update like 2 times a week? Maybe on Tuesdays and Saturdays, I'm not sure yet. I've also but up a Stand by Me Fanfic, check it out!

Kiki: If you've never seen that movie, you haven't lived.

Me: That's true, anyway Kiki get's a bit saucy in this chapter, and you get to see her temperamental side.

Kiki: I'm not that bad, only when I'm tired or something...

Me: On with the story!

(/^_^)/ And love, such a silly game we play, like a summers day in May (/^_^)/

"I didn't ask in the first place, so calm down. How's the food, do you like it?" I ask pointing towards the food we we're currently eating. Kyo doesn't answer at first but instead looks at Yuki.

"What do you want?" Kyo ask Yuki.

"Nothing." Yuki answers simply.

"You were staring at me." Kyo replies.

"No just looking." Yuki says, again very simply.

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything!" Kyo says, snapping his chopsticks at him, cat ears popping out of his head.

"So you like it?" I ask, gesturing towards the food.

"No, I don't!" he yells.

"Oh." I say making an 'o.o' face.

(/^_^)/ What is love, what is love? I just want it to be love. (/^_^)/

"I know, let's play Rich man poor man!" Tohru says, holding up a deck of cards. I kept my head on my desk, I went to sleep really late last night, and I'm completely exhausted.

"I don't want to play with that stupid Yuki." Kyo says, mumbling under his breath.

"Running away from a challenge, what are you? Some kind of sissy?" Uo says satanically to Kyo.

"Fine, I'll play your stupid game! Just don't cry when I beat you." Kyo says, getting in Uo's face.

"How about we make this interesting, loser cleans the entire class room." Uo says, continuing to face off with Kyo.

"Do you want to play Kiki?" Tohru ask me, poking my arm. I grunted and lift my head. I was just about to say no way but Tohru had her puppy dog face on.

"Yeah, I'll play." I mumble resting my head on my arm.

"Let's ask Yuki if he wants to play too! Yuki, want to play rich man, poor man? Oh, you're not here..." Tohru says, looking around the classroom.

I got out of my seat and grabbed the bathroom pass, I want a drink. What can I say? I'm a thirsty girl. When I exited the classroom, I spotted Yuki.

"I'm sorry; I'm just not ready to be in a relationship right now. So, I think it'd be best if we just-"Yuki says to this short brunette girl in front of him.

"No, don't say it! Yuki!" she says, going to hug him, but he stops her. He stopped her by grabbing her head. I had to resist bursting out laughing.

"Uh, I'm sorry."Yuki says, still holding her head.

"It is just, you were always so nice. You really just don't want to get close to anyone do you? You shut everyone out, like you think you're better than them. So I guess a normal girl like me just isn't good enough for you! Is that it?" She says, backing up. I stepped out of where I was hiding for the time being and stood next to Yuki.

"No, you desperate fuck, you're not normal, you're a fan girl. Also, you need to control your volume, because you're giving me a headache with your screaming, and you need to calm down before I drop kick you in your forehead." I say slowly, like I'm talking to a child. Did I mention I'm tired and grumpy?

"What are you? He wouldn't go out with you either! He just thinks he's better that everyone!" She says, screaming at me.

"Yo, you need to lower your volume, before I punch you in your throat and you are unable to talk. To answer your question I'm his friend, more than you'll ever be. So, why don't you scamper along before I change my mind and just kick you in the head right now?"I say, spitting the words out like venom. The random girl of course, did as I said and ran down the hall, crying.

Oh well I thought to myself. I turn towards Yuki, who seemed frozen.

"You, learn to let a girl down a little harsher. If you continue letting them down easy, that's the kind of results you'll get. I shouldn't be giving advice but I've had my fair share of people asking me out, but I've heard that I'm also too harsh, but you are way too soft with this." I say, lightly shoving him on the shoulder. He gave a short laugh, and lightly shoved me back. I started to walk to the vending machine at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, thanks for that, back there. How can I make it up for you?" Yuki says, giving me a small smile.

"Well, you can buy me a coffee from the vending machine, I don't have any change."I say to him, smirking and started to walk to the vending machine, him following. I started to burst out laughing.

"Are you going to come to class? We're playing Rich Man, Poor Man." I ask him grabbing my coffee from his hand.

"No, I think I'll take a walk." Yuki says, beginning to walk away.

"Hey, don't let what that girl said get to you, okay? She was just desperate, and rejected." I say, before walking into the classroom and sitting down at my desk, where everyone had gathered around to play.

"Revolution!" Kyo says, nodding to me as a 'hey'.

"You cheater, what kind of cheap tricks are you trying to pull!" Uo asks, looking at her cards, Tohru handed me mine.

"I held them while you went to the bathroom." Tohru says before going back to the game.

"I'm not cheating those are the rules!" Kyo yells.

"Let's see, revolution makes all high cards low, right?"Tohru asks.

"Wait, Reverse Revolution." Hana says, holding out her 4 of her cards.

Everyone started to make fun of Kyo, considering now he had the most horrible hand.

(/^_^)/ I-I-I-I-I- I can feel it in your kiss, it just gives me tender bliss (/^_^)/

Tohru and Yuki we're speaking in the corner while I was gathering my books to put them in my brown messenger bag. I was pretty good with my grades and stuff, considering I rarely study.

Kyo continued to rush around the classroom cleaning, like some type of speed demon maid.

"Seems like Kyo was the loser today." Yuki says, looking at Kyo before going back to Tohru.

"Yeah, but I'll still help him clean up."Tohru says, also glancing at Kyo.

"No, a loss is a loss. Don't worry about it; I'll win next time, just like I'll win against you!" Kyo exclaimed, pointing at Yuki

"Wait, wait, I think I've heard this one before." Yuki says, unaffected by the volume that Kyo was at; meanwhile I had to cover my ears.

"No joke, asshole. I'm going to beat you, that's a promise." Kyo continues.

"You should really stop making your inferiority complex, my problem." Yuki says in monotone.

"I swear, every time you open your mouth it pisses me off!"Kyo yells, already being in Yuki's face, Yuki had to take a mini step back.

"Every time you open yours you sound like an idiot."

They continue on like this while I walked over to Tohru.

"Kyo needs to stop starting arguments about everything, and Yuki needs to stop feeding into him..."I mumble to Tohru, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I could tell that Tohru wasn't paying attention to me when she got this dreamy look in her eye and silently clapped her hands together.

"I'm gunna break that pretty boy face!" Kyo screams at Yuki, holding his fist at his side.

"You guys-" Tohru started, putting her hands up, I guess she was going to try to stop them before it got to them-

"That's it! Let's go!" Kyo says, throwing a punch right at Yuki's face, which is dodged.

Fighting. I sweat dropped at Tohru's timing.

Yuki in return just kicked Kyo in the jaw, sending him on his back.

"Ugh, I can't even stand to look at you." Yuki says, glaring at Kyo, before exiting the classroom. Tohru and I stayed silent but if you were a mind reader all your would hear from me is

'DAYYYYUMMMMMMM! OHHHHHHHH' continuously.

"Dammit, why can't I ever kick him in the head for a change?" Kyo mumbles, rubbing his head.

"It was actually your jaw; you just landed on your head..." I say, looking away.

"Whatever, the point is he really did try to lay me out today, he must be in a bad mood or something." Kyo says before getting up and mopping the floor again.

"I have to go, I have work." I say, bidding my goodbyes and heading off to work.

(/^_^)/ When I see, you around, I was mad as hell, when I hit the ground. (/^_^)/

"Two bowls of curry, one salmon platter and 3 soups of the days please!" I yell to the kitchen area before carrying 4 cups of water to a table.

"Your food's on its way." I say to the table of teenage boys, giving them the 'I'm-only-smiling-because-I-have-to-smile' smile. I had to say, they were all pretty good looking. All of them were different too, one had red hair and green eyes, another had brown hair and hazel eyes, then blonde with blue eyes, and then black hair with brown eyes. I noticed none of them really looked like they came from here; they had no accents, well that I could place at the time being.

"Alright, what's your name kitty cat?" The one with brown hair and hazel eyes asks me.

Curse this restaurant for having themes, see every week they put up a new theme, sometimes it's not bad, and other times it is, like this week. We all wore cat ears and tails, plus the eyeliner drawn black nose and whiskers.

"It's Kiki, anything else, I have other tables." I say, seeing from the corner of my eye my other table's food being put out.

"Nope, that's all." he says, winking at me. I roll my eyes and leave to my next table.

I wonder what the boys are doing today to eat, I already told them I wouldn't be able to cook, and neither could Tor. I brushed the thought off and went to greet my new customers, table for 3, so I set up a booth before going to get them.

Unfortunately, you speak of the devil, and the devil shall l appear, but in this case it'd be devils. Low and behold, there was Yuki, Kyo and Shigure standing before me in utter shock. I twitched before putting my smile back on.

"Of course, this way, please." I say, leading them towards their table.

"Is that a tail?" Shigure asks me, as they slid into the booth. Of course, my manger had to walk over at this time.

"Yes, it is. Every week we have a different theme, this week is cats, next week is being voted on by our customers, it is between super heroes and geek week." I say, faking cheer.

"Ah-elm, I think you're missing something at the end there." Mr. Tamaki says, tsk-ing at me.

"Right, excuse me, let me re-phrase that.'It is between super heroes and geek week, nya.'" I say, forcing out the last little part. Mr. T seemed to be satisfied because he left without another word, leaving me to the expense of these 3.

"Listen, I have a lot of tables to cover, and so little time. So this is how this is going to go down. You're going to give me your orders, I'm going to get you your food, you'll pay for your food, then leave and we will never speak of this again. Got it?" I say in a threatening voice. I first point at Kyo for an answer.

"Works for me."Kyo mumbles, sitting at far away as Yuki as possible. I point at Yuki next, already knowing his answer.

"Whatever you want, Ms. Honda." Yuki says to me, before looking at his menu. I finally point at Shigure, the real one I was threatening.

"Why wouldn't I respect your privacy of concealing your work place, I am shocked that you'd think of me in such a way.

"You'll need a few minutes with your order? No problem, I'll be back in a few, nya." I say before going to the kitchen area getting the boys soup and setting in down.

"I'm Dave by the way." The brown haired boy says. I nod in response.

"That's Conner," he pointed at the red head "Jason" he pointed at the blonde "and Warren" he pointed towards the one with the black hair.

"I got it, Dave, Conner, Jason and Warren. Do you want anything else?" I say; already grabbing their waters for re-fills.

"We're not from around here and we need a place to stay the night, preferably somewhere in this town." Conner says.

"There's a affordable hotel around here, You have to go up 3 blocks, make a left on to Main, and just go straight until you see 'Yuri's Inn', if you start seeing drunks, you've gone too far." I say, slowing down a bit when I see Jason writing everything down.

"Thanks." Jason says, after I repeated everything about 5 times to make sure everything he had down was right.

"Maybe I should have your number, you know in case we get lost." Dave asks, winking yet again.

"Maybe you shouldn't." I say, winking back. I walked away and serve the rest of my tables, soon enough the only tables I had left to serve we're still these guys (they wanted desert) and Shigure's table (they also wanted desert).

"Here you go, one strawberry crepe, a piece of vanilla cake and a piece of pure dark chocolate cake, bitter as ever." I say, handing Shigure the vanilla cake, Yuki the crepe and Kyo the other cake.

"Thank you" they all say, well Yuki and Kyo mumble it and Shigure already stuffed it in his mouth so it came out kind of muffled.

"Yeah, no problem."I say before walking away and getting the other table's desert.

"I have your desert, one rice pudding for Warren, one piece of strawberry cake for Jason, 2 sugar cookies for Dave and one chocolate sundae for Conner." I say, putting their food down in front of them.

"Do you dance?"Conner asks.

"Excuse me?" I ask baffled at why he would ask me that.

"Well, were recording our album and music video here and they recommended this dance studio to find dancers? So we went there and the guy said to come here and ask for Kiki, and that's you." he explains.

"Yeah, I dance, but listen I'm on duty right now, so I actually will give you my number so you can call when you want to meet up or whatever, I have work and school most days, but I'm sure we'll find a way. Don't give it to Dave though; I don't want him stalking me or something." I say, grabbing a sharpie from my pocket.

"Great, and I won't, you won't regret this." Jason says, smiling.

"Yeah, just one of you gives me your arm." I say, they all of course stick out their arm but I choose Conner's and write my number on it.

"So there you go, and here is your receipt." I say, before walking back to the one other table that I had to finish.

"How are you guys doing?" I ask.

"Did you just give your number out?" Kyo asks.

"Ohm, yeah I did, but I only wrote it once, though I do think all of them will somehow get it." I say, giving the receipt to Shigure as he slips the amount of money in.

"Are you stupid?" Kyo asks.

"Excuse me, but last time I checked, you weren't my father." I say, pointing at Kyo.

"I'm sure you have a good reason for giving out your number right, Miss Honda?" Yuki asks me.

"Yes, Yuki, I do." I say, taking the bill and money from Shigure and giving him back the change. Though, he waved me away, its $15 change, I can't take that as a tip.

"No way, Jose, I can't take $15 as a tip." I say to them.

"It's the least we can do, for Kyo being so ignorant as to ask you why you giving your number to someone, when it's obviously none of his business" Yuki answers.

I laugh as Kyo's face turns completely red. He was about to say something when I feel a tap on my shoulder, and turn around to see Conner and Dave. They handed me the money and receipt.

"Oh thanks, I would have gone over in a second." I say, taking the money and receipt.

"No, we're heading out now, but thanks for everything, I was thinking maybe Sunday we could meet up?" Conner asks.

"Yeah, it's my please and I have work until 5 so around 5:30?" I ask him.

"That's perfect, but I'll text you to confirm and everything." Conner answers.

"Alright, no problem, see you then. Bye Dave, Conner." I say, as I see Dave sink at me then walk away. Conner gives me a short hug and says bye.

"~oh, so you're going on a date with him, but why would his friend wink at you? Maybe a forbidden romance? Who will it be Kiave or Kionner? The agony! ~" Shigure says, being dramatic.

"Just leave, please. We'll talk about this later, just...go."I say, too exasperated to say anything. With that, I put the money minus the tips into the cash register and went to the back room.

(/^_^)/ I just won't say, no-no-no love. What a silly game we play? (/^_^)/

Other Reviewers:

Sakura Yamazaki: hahaa thank you:] it means a lot! You're a cool person ^_^ Anyway, I know this chapter was kind of short, BUT ihad a lot of things to do in school, it'll be going a lot quicker now:]

Babbit2: Thanks[: I looove getting reviews, thankfully I haven't had any hateful ones yet, but anyway I think the next chapter will be up by Thursday[:, BUT KEEP AN EYE OUT Tuesday night, because I have a lot of free time, having no friends and all can do that to a person. JUST KIDDING Ihav School off that day!

88dragon06: Hey! Well, now that igot your name, I'm just waiting for the right moment to put you in it as like a student in the back ground, or you know maybe as one of the guys we met today's friend? You just say the word!

~Review~

(It makes me feel all fuzzy inside)

OH AND THE 10TH REVIEW GETS A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, OR A SHOUT OUT FROM ANY FRUBA CHARACTER YOU WANT (YOU SHOULD NAME ONE THO, SO ICUD KNOW)


	6. Chapter 6: Boars and Kyo

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. ido own Kiki:D

Me: Hah...so I guess you've noticed I haven't updated in about a month.. I actually do have a good excuse...

Kiki: If you call your parents dying and now living with your aunt who doesn't give a shit about you a good excuse...

Me: Well yeah, you heard right, MY PARENTALS ARE DEAD. So I'd call that a good reason, they had to put me in therapy and all this other shit. BUT, now I'll be trying to get back to my old cheery self.

Kiki: She'll update at least once a week!

Me: That I will, that I will. Anyway please don't hate me! I love you all! LET'S GO TO THE STORY!

Chapter 6

(/^.^)/ IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! (/^.^)/

I threw my covers off and trudged to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower I went to my room.

"Kiki, can you braid my hair?" Tohru asks me, she was already dressed in a blue sun dress.

"Sure, let me get dressed first." I say, changing into some jean shorts and a dark red tank top. All my clothes are kind of old so the jeans were faded and the tank was a bit too small and rode up a little, showing the bottom of my stomach, below my belly button.

"Come here." I say to Tohru, patting the spot on the bed next to me. I separated her hair into two braids and put them on either side of her head.

"Your hairs getting long Tohru, are you going to get a trim soon?" I ask her, tying the band around the end of the braid.

"I don't know; it never came to mind." Tohru says, playing with her braids. I shrug.

"I think I might dye my hair again, maybe something wild, like purple or blue!" I say, playing with my short black hair.

"That'd be nice!" Tohru says, smiling.

(/^.^)/ Slice, slice, slice you up! I'm a monster! ha-ha-ha!(/^.^)/

I heard some rumbling outside while I was serving breakfast. I wasn't hallucinating because Tohru, Shigure and Yuki all looked too.

"What was that?" I ask, looking outside.

"It sounds like her." Yuki says.

"It sounds like she's here early." Shigure says, sipping his tea.

"Ah!" Kyo says with a terrified face on.

"I didn't know we were having company." Tohru says.

Kyo tries to run into the kitchen but Shigure caught the back of his shirt.

"Uh-uh, not so fast Kyo!" Shigure says.

"Tohru can you go answer the door, I'm going to wash the pots and pans." I say, smiling as she left.

"Kiki, you must be really comfortable serving food huh? You are quite good at it, though I do like it when you have the cat outfit on. So, that's why I went out of my way to get you this costume!" Shigure says, holding up a French maid costume.

".dreams." I say, venomously, he shrinks away and crawls into a depressing corner. Of course, not before Kyo and Yuki both beat his face in for suggesting I wear something of that nature and called him a 'sick person'.

I chuckled lightly, and then saw a girl with short brown hair; she had to be about 15, maybe.

"Kyo?" she says, with sparkling gray eyes.

"Kagura!" Kyo says, scared. It would have been a cute little scene if Kyo hadn't messed it up with his little attitude. Considering she looked like a little girl in love, I could only guess.

"I don't believe it! It's really you! Kyo! Kyo!" she says dreamily, before running (in slow motion) towards Kyo, who was still being held by Shigure.

"Kyo! Why did you run away for so long? You didn't even call me or send a card. Where were you? Oh darling, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Kagura says, punching Kyo in the face. For about a second I just stared at Kagura beating Kyo to a pulp, before I started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my god! That's amazing! She's awesome! Oh my- can't breathe- too much!" I say between fits of laughter.

"We just fixed that door." Yuki says, looking to where Kagura just THREW Kyo out of. He landed in the backyard, Kagura still on his tail.

"Sometimes it feels the whole world is conspiring to ruin my house." Shigure says, with 'fake' hurt.

"I'm sorry, excuse me?" Tohru says, still in shock that Kyo just got thrown out a door by a little girl.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is a regular thing, and it's how Kagura shows she loves Kyo."

"This is regular? Oh my god, how long is she staying?" I say, grinning evily.

Turns out, he doesn't really know how long and she's 2 years OLDER than us! Oh and she's part of the zodiac, though I kind of already guessed that.

"Oh! That's great, what animal is she?" Tohru asks, excited.

"I figured that would have been obvious at this point." Shigure says, still sipping his tea.

"Not for Tohru, I'm the scholar of the family, and have you seen my grades? They're not exceptional, but have you seen hers?" I ask, knowing good and well that Tohru could be a bit dense. I mean, let's think

Clue one: She attacks straight on.

Clue two: She has a deceiving outside. (Looks cute and adorable but is really viscous and strong)

Clue three: She gets easily carried away.

Not that hard, here are the options:

1. The Rat

2. The Ox

3. The Tiger

4. The Rabbit

5. The Dragon

6. The Snake

7. The Horse

8. The Sheep

9. The Monkey

10. The Rooster

11. The Dog

12. The Boar

Now, who can it be? I crossed out the people we already know who it is and who are not ill tempered.

So she's a horse, ox, boar, or a tiger. She attacks straight on so that again narrows it down to only an ox and a boar. An ox is a guy...WHO COULD SHE BE?

"Kyo, darling what happened? You're all hurt! Oh no, speak to me, who did this to you?" Kagura yells cradling Kyo's head.

"Um… you I think..." Shigure says.

*Sweat drop*

(/-.-)/ I've been waiting all this time, and now I've found you (/-.-)/

Here we are, sitting in silence, which is until Tohru sneezes.

"It is a bit chilly in here."Yuki says.

"Yes, I noticed that too." Shigure says, nodding. I looked at the gaping hole that Kagura made then back at her.

"I-I'm sorry, but when I say Kyo I just got so happy, all my love just came out at once. I couldn't help it." Kagura says shyly, she's like a completely different person…

"But it is really your fault too Kyo, if you just would have remembered to call me, I wouldn't have missed you so hard." Kagura says, her hand intertwined together and held up to her chest.

I handed Kyo another ice pack, since the one he had on his face was melting.

"Who says I forgot to call, maybe I just didn't want to?" Kyo asks bitterly.

"Oh silly, yes you did! We are getting married after all!" Kagura says, a pink flowery aura surrounding her.

-Kyo's getting married? - I thought to myself

"Since when?" Kyo says, getting up cat ears and all. I smiled widely along with Tor (a.n her nick name for tohru!)

"Oh silly, don't you remember? When we were kids, you asked me to marry you!" Kagura says, smiling.

"Only because you were going to kill me if I didn't!" Kyo says, disgusted with the idea.

"Oh so the two of you are engaged, that's wonderful!" Tohru says.

"Yeah, when's the big day?" I ask, my sentence full of sarcasm. I'm honestly getting a kick out of this.

"At least now he'll have someone else to fight instead of me." Yuki says, still eating the little vegetable plate I set out as a snack.

"Yes, congratulations Kyo." Shigure says in monotone.

"Huh? You guys!" Kyo says angerly towards us.

"We really do make the best couple since we're both members of the zodiac. Well Kyo's not an official member of the zodiac but he's still cursed so it's almost the same. We can still understand each other in a way no one else can. And that's good, but the best thing is that we get to hug each other all we want and we don't transform!" Kagura says, latching on to Kyo, while he trys to get out of her (I guess) iron grasp.

"I can't believe it! Kyo didn't turn into a cat!" Tohru says, amazed. Kagura then hugged an uncomfortable Yuki.

"See? We can hug anyone of the zodiac, without changing." She says.

"Why is that?" I ask, intrigued.

"It's a mystery to us too." Yuki says, not at all returning the hug, but just standing there, indifferently.

"Though we've seen it enough to know it isn't just a fluke with Kagura. She's one of a kind granted, but still not the only girl in the zodiac." Shigure says, whilst Kagura finally let go of Yuki.

"Really, they're more girls? Do you think I'll get to meet them some day?" Tohru asks, hopeful.

"KYYOOO! You have to be honest and tell me, do you love me, do you hate me? Because I love you I do, more than anything else in the whole wide world! I'll prove it, I'll cook for you every day, and I'll do anything for you! Even if you cheat on me, I can forgive a onetime fling! No one else loves you this much do they? No just me! We should always be together, don't you think? I just told you what you think, now say something dammit!" Kagura says, clutching Kyo's shirt at the last sentence.

"Ah, this pains my heart, but moving on. Kiki, correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you some type of cat lover yourself?" Shigure asks me.

"That's me, the year of the cat fan club." I say, shrugging, not noticing he just set me up till it was too late.

"Rival! But I'm not going to lose! Kiki, what do you like best about Kyo, because I like everything!" Kagura says, quite angry.

"Hey." Kyo says, getting aggravated.

"The good things, the bad things, I like them all! I love Kyo no matter what, even if he changes into his other form-!" Kagura says, right before Kyo clamps his hand over her mouth.

-Other form- I think to myself, wondering what she meant.

"Shut your mouth right now, one more word and I'll-" Kyo starts, looking like a legit killer, tha is before Kagura got all Kagura and got him in a choke hold.

"And you'll what?" she asks, threateningly.

"You should really call mercy Kyo." Yuki says, not really caring, standing next to me.

"Oh, I almost forgot about the laundry!" Tohru says, looking down the hall to the washing room. I headed down the hall with her; I figured I can keep her company, as much fun as it is seeing Kyo getting beat up, I'd rather do something productive. Tohru started to unload Yuki's clothes from the washer, while I put Kyo's in.

"It's too bad I didn't get a chance to hear which zodiac animal Kagura is. Oh well, who knows, maybe I can ask her myself one day. I do hope the two of us get to be friends, don't you think Kiki?" Tohru ask, wringing out a white button down shirt.

"Yeah I gue-" I start, before getting interrupted.

"That's not Kyo's shirt is it?" Kagura asks, creeping near the doorway.

"I-I-I didn't s-see you there!" Tohru says, practically frozen.

"So IS that Kyo's shirt?" Kagura says, hopeful.

"No, not yet, these are Yuki's clothes. Kiki's doing Kyo's right now." Tohru says.

"Way to throw me under the bus Tor…" I mumble.

"What?" Kagura asks, satanically.

"Would you like to do Kyo's clothes Kagura, you could take it as practice for when you do get married. I sure hope you and Kyo get a big ol' house and live happy. After all, you are the perfect couple." I say, not wanting to get beat up by this girl. She seemed to buy it, running out and trying to strip Kyo.

I took a black shirt and cargo pants from the pile and snuck it out of the room. If Kagura messed this up, I didn't want Kyo running around naked until it was done.

"For safety precautions, you understand." I say to Tohru, she nodded before I ran up to my room, stashing Kyo's clothes under my bed. I grabbed my purse and slipped on black bow flats.

"Are you still going out to shop for dinner?" Yuki asks, looking at my bag clung around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I really need more now that Kagura's staying for dinner." I say.

"I'll come with you." Yuki offers.

"Oh, sure." I say.

Most of the walk was pretty silent, I tried to kick a rock but completely missed which made Yuki crack a smile.

"Hey, that's so not funny!" I say, nudging him in the shoulder.

"So, are you going to tell me? What's your real reason, for giving out your number the other day?" Yuki asks, looking over at me.

"Oh, you mean to Conner? Yeah, they're shooting a music video and wanted me to play a dancing part I guess. So I needed to give them my number so they could contact me." I say, chuckling at the fact that they assumed it was a date.

"Oh, that makes sense, I didn't know you danced." Yuki says.

"Yeah, well I'm just one big mystery aren't I?" I say, putting soy sauce in the basket. (Yes during their convo they made it to the super market)

"Yes, you could say that." Yuki says, looking at my list and grabbing stuff off the shelves.

We made small talk the whole way home, laughing at the stupidest things, all in all I think Yuki is finally warming up to me.

(/-.-)/ INSERT LYRICS HERE (/-.-)/

"Oh my god…" I say, looking at the kitchen. Shigure filled me in, saying there was a small fire and he had used the fire extinguisher, on just about everything.

"I can help you, I'm not that good but I can lend you a hand." I say, grabbing a towel.

"No! I made the mess, I'll clean it up." Kagura says, scrubbing.

"O-okay…" I say, feeling bad for leaving her there.

Tohru came downstairs and sighed.

"She wouldn't let me help either." Tor says, we all went to sit down at the table while Kagura cleaned.

"Man, and I was so looking forward to another of Kiki's amazing home cooked meals. I guess we'll have to grit our teeth and order take out." Shigure says.

"So, where'd the other home-wreaker go?" Yuki says, coldly.

Shigure laughed nervously and pointed up. I guess Kyo's on the roof.

"He's still busy sulking I think, we'd be better off just letting him cool down for a while." Shigure says, shrugging. I nodded and Tohru just stared up at the ceiling.

(/-.-)/ I NEED LYRICS, PLEASE REVIEW WITH SOME (/-.-)/

"So full…" I say, throwing myself on the floor. Everyone made noises of agreement.

"What about Kyo and Kagura, we don't want theirs to get cold." I say, looking at the two boxes.

"Do I want to try Kyo yet? No, I don't. I think the kitchen might be safe though.

-Shigure went inside the kitchen while everyone else just waited around, Yuki excused himself to go to bed-

"Shigure YOU PERV- YOU PERV AHAHAHA!" Kagura says, laughing while hitting Shigure. I shake my head.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed, night Tohru." I say, getting up and going upstairs. I took a look at my window while I was climbing into bed.

"Should I do it?" I ask myself quietly. I sigh and curse my conscience. I climbed out of the window and noticed he was asleep. I climbed back down and say Tor.

"Is Kyo up there still?" she asks, holding up some rice balls.

"Yeah, he is." I say.

"Can you give these to him, he still hasn't ate and I'm tired. I was going to give it to him, but don't know if I can without falling to sleep!" she says, handing them to me when I nod.

I climb back out the window, careful not to fall. Indeed, Kyo was still where I left him. He was facing the other way , so I figured I should have some fun. I carefully put the rice balls down and snuck up behind him, not making a sound.

"Kyo-Kyo!" I yell in him ear.

"Huh! What? What happened?" He says, jumping up. He glared at me when he realized it was just me.

"What is the matter with you?" he says.

"A lot of things…lots and lots of things…So are you going to stay up here all night?" I answer, smiling.

"Is Kagura still here, then yes!" he says, throwing his hands up in the air (sometimes saying ah-o gotta let go...Sorry)

"She's not that bad, she just cares for you. Is that really such a bad thing?" I say, nudging him with my shoulder.

"She just always mentions this marriage crap! It's like she really thinks we're together." Kyo says, shaking his head.

"I don't know, it's just her way of showing it." I say.

"Yeah." He says, sitting Indian style.

"So what was is like, in the mountains?" I ask. Kyo went into this whole rant about his master, which made me smile, at least he was passionate.

"-this must seem kind of boring to a person like you." He says, embarrassed.

"What? A person like me? What's that supposed to mean, I know how to fight!" I say, pouting.

"You, fighting?" Kyo says, amused.

"Yeah me! I take ballet!" I say, looking back at what I just said, it didn't really sound intimidating.

"What does dancing got to do with anything?" Kyo asks, befuddled (;3 freaking amazing word)

"Do you know how much strength that takes?" I ask.

"Dancing can't be that hard." Kyo says, laughing under his breath.

"You're on buddy! We'll fight and see who's the prancy boy..or girl" I say, laughing.

"We'll see alright!" Kyo answers. We both burst out laughing at this point, I tried to supprese a yawn but I couldn't help it.

"You should go to sleep." Kyo says, laying down.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning, don't fall off the roof!" I say before going inside the window. I did a double take at the bed and grabbed one of the extra pillows and threw it up to the roof, knowing even with his poor skills, he's be able to catch that.

"Goodnight." I whisper climbing into bed and letting sleep consume me.

(/^.^)/ I NEED SOME LYRICS, TODAY! (/^.^)/

"Kyooo! Darling, good bye my love!" Kagura says, hugging Kyo from behind.

It seems that Tor had a talk with Kagura last night and she now doesn't hate me, thank god for that one.

"Be nice or I won't kiss you goodbye!" Kagura says, to a struggling Kyo.

"Who needs it?" He answers, why he can't just go along with it for one day. I think, walking down the stairs, walking towards the door to get the newspaper.

"Kyo you meanie! I'm leaving you forever!" Kagura starts to rant, running out the door.

"Hello, it is me, your ever reliable paper boy, here to deliver the news of the day!" the newspaper boy starts, before getting ran over by Kagura. Which I guess caused way too much physical contact and a puff of yellow smoke went up. I rushed over before he could see anything and talked him down to the floor. Yuki came quickly and covered up Kagura as a boar.

"Hi there!" the newspaper boy says to me, winking. I push myself off of him but he keeps me firmly on top of him.

"Ugh, get off of me you weirdo!" I say, bringing my knee up and crashing up on top of the place that shall not be named. He grunted loudly and let go, running straight out of here.

I brushed myself off and pointed towards Kagura.

"You owe me one." I say, rubbing my head.

"Oh look, I figured out Kagura's zodiac animal, she's a boar!" Tohru says, holding up Kagura.

"I think that's cheating…" Shigure says, sweat dropping.

"Kiki, I'm sorry, I see now that you're not a rival." Kagura says apologetically towards me.

"No problem, I think whoever you end up with is going to have a hell of a time. A good time, but a hell of one" I say, grinning. She looked awe-struck. She then climbed on Kyo's back.

"I don't know what to say!" Kagura says, before she changed back into a human

"Put on some clothes!" Kyo says, throwing her off.

(/-.-)/gasdiughadkfgh (/-.-)/

"Bye Kyo, I love you, I'll bring you a new shirt next time!" Kagura says waving at us.

"Bye!" Tohru says, waving back. I nodded to her, fixing my school bag.

I started to head to school with Kyo, Tohru and Yuki trailing behind, talking about strawberries.

I sighed contently. So this might be a crazy group, but I wouldn't give them up at all.

I have a mission:

I'll find out Kyo's and Yuki's favorite foods, activities and try to know them a bit better. I snuck a look at Tohru and she was smiling. I really hope we can stay like this for a bit.

REVIEW TIME:

The Goddess of Darkness: sorry for taking long! But idid update!

Babbit2: Ijust love reading your little reviews, makes me feel happy inside! And thankkk youuuuu, I will!

DO Y'ALL KNOW WHAT PISSES ME OFF?

When authors ask for reviews to get an update on the chapter! I swear, I repeat swear! I will never do such a thing! It's stupid! So Review If you'd like, it'd mean the world to me:'] 3


	7. Chapter 7: Moving Out and Dancing

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! D; but I do own Kiki!

Me: So guuuyss, I haven't been doing too hot, I've been diagnosed with mild depression and been labeled as suicidal, which is awesome

Kiki: No, it's not.

Me: Well, yeah, so now I'm in a loony bin, jk but I am in a boarding school for kids like myself.

Kiki: Point being they limit internet access and monitor what she writes!

Me: Yeah, and internet is a gift! For good behavior.

Kiki: UPDATES WILL BE EVERY WENDSDAY AND/OR FRIDAY !

Me: yeah, well byyye !

(/-.-)/ She's old enough to know but young enough not to say no (/-.-)/

I got out my phone, feeling the vibration in my pocket.

'Hey, it's Conner, from the food place. Is it cool if we just move it to today after school, the rehearsal? We really have nothing to do, plus we already nailed the song.' the text read.

'Yeah, no problem, and don't text me during school!' I reply, hiding my phone underneath my desk. I sat in the back of class, so the teacher hardly noticed me it's a pretty boring period, but I don't have to do much.

"Katsumi Honda? Do we have a Katsumi in this class?" the teacher asks, confused.

"Yes, that would be me." I say, getting up, as he told me to go to the staff office. I grabbed my stuff and walked out to the hallway.

The office is just down the hall right? Oh look Tohru's here too.

"Hey Tor, what's going on?"

"Well, I was in the library checking out some books and a teacher told me to come here because I have a phone call." She says, getting the phone from its holder and holding up to her ear.

"This is Tohru." Tor says, cradling the bottom half of the phone.

"Oh grandpa- hi uh, oh the renovations are done? That's great." Tohru says into the speaker with fake enthusiasm.

The renovations are done huh? My eye's drifted to the floor; they didn't know I was here. It really didn't help when I ran away either, I was basically banished from the family. Tohru had told me how she was going to move in with grandfather, I just shrugged and said 'For now we'll be together, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Well, here we are, at that bridge.

I ran a hand through my hair and got out my phone as Tohru continued the conversation with grandfather.

'Hey, I got out of school early, want to do it now?' I text Connor, this is what I need right now, something to distract me.

'Yeah, sure just meet us at 436 Housetops (I don't know I couldn't think of anything) Avenue. We're filming there or we could pick you up from school, whichever.' He texts back quickly, I sighed then replied.

'I'll meet you guys there; I have to make a stop first.' I text, just as Tor gets off the phone with grandfather

"So the renovations are done, that's nice, you can move in with them now." I say, faking happiness for her.

"What about you? Where will you go?" Tohru asks, concerned.

"I...Already have friends that will take me in, no worries; I'll be leaving that house before you do! Heck, I'm leaving today, after school. I was just going to wait to say it, you know how I don't like goodbyes and we'll all see each other at school anyway." I lie, it sounded convincing to me, and of course Tohru. She nodded sadly, I could tell she was conflicted, but what about?

(/-.-)/ Her eyes, that's where hope lies, that's where blue skies, meet the sunrise (/-.-)/

I walked back into Tohru and my room, one last time. My bags were packed; I want to be out of here before Yuki, Kyo and Tohru come home.

"You don't have to go you know. You could stay here, we'd be glad to keep you here." Shigure says from the doorway, watching me grab the handle to the outside. I shook my head and gave him a small smile.

"Goodbye Shigure, I'll be sure to visit." I say, walking out leaving the only place since mom died, that I called home. I didn't really have loads of stuff just enough to fill a backpack and a duffle bag.

"Bye Katsumi!" Shigure yelled from the door.

"Enjoy your dinner!" I yell, not turning back. It would hurt too much.

After I got out of the woods, I called for a taxi, not hesitating when it pulled up in front of me.

"436 Housetop Avenue please, and thank you." I say, staring out the window as he started to drive.

There's so many things I want to say, but it's better this way. Knowing Kyo, he'll get mad and him being mad at me is better than feeling sad that I'm gone. Yuki will probably just go to his room and do whatever. I really had strong connections to them. Wow, I really am going soft. What happened to fuck the world, independent Kiki? Where's the Kiki who didn't care if you didn't like her, the girl that beat the shit out of a random person for being sexist? Where is she, the emotionless girl is who I need right now? The one who held no remorse when she fought, or the girl who didn't cried once since her mother died?

"You're here." The cab driver says.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?"I say, getting out my wallet.

"Nah, it's on the house, I'm off my shift anyway. You remind me a lot of this girl I used to know, look a bit like her too. Kyoko, she was a strong one I'll tell you that, she passed away not too long ago. She had the same look in her eyes when she left her parent home. You just take care of yourself." The cab driver says, giving me a smile.

"Kyoko was my mother, thank you." I say, getting out of the car, making sure to leave $30 in the backseat, for him to find. I ran inside the house, seeing as the door was wide open.

"Don't worry everyone, your savior is here!" I yell, coming through the door. I saw Dave and Jason round the corner and smile when they saw I was here. (If you don't remember Dave is the flirt with brown hair and hazel eyes and Jason has blonde hair and blue eyes. Conner of course is the red head with green eyes and Warren has black hair and light brown eyes.)

"Hey Kiki, what's your full name?" Jason asks me randomly as we all walk to the recording room.

"Katsumi, but don't call me that." I say, shaking my head.

"How about Kat then, since we can't call you Katsumi?" Conner asks, Dave and Warren nod their heads. I shrug and roll my eyes, mumbling a 'whatever'.

"So let me hear the song, then I'll decide what dance type I want to use, then we'll work from there." I say, taking off my pea coat, revealing I was still in my uniform.

"Nice outfit didn't know you were into that kind of stuff." Dave says, laughing along with the other guys.

"Oh ha-ha, real funny, this is my school uniform okay? Gosh, I'm changing now." I say, taking of the bottom half of my uniform, showing I had shorts on under and put of a tank over the top half then slip the rest of the uniform off. I'm way too lazy to change in a different room, and it's not like they saw anything, at all.

They all sweat dropped before going to their positions.

Connor- Vocalist

Dave- Lead guitar

Warren- Bass and back up vocalist

Jason- Drums

-Linkin Park-Numb-

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface<br>I don't know what you're expecting of me  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<p>

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<br>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<p>

Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
>Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control<br>Cause everything that you thought I would be  
>Has fallen apart right in front of you<p>

Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<p>

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>And every second I waste is more than I can take<p>

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<p>

And I know I may end up failing too  
>But I know you were just like me<br>With someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<p>

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>I'm tired of being what you want me to be<br>I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>I'm tired of being what you want me to be<p>

My eyes widened, they're amazing. But they are lacking something, ah I got it.

"You're missing a rhythmic guitarist." I say, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"Yeah, Madison bailed last second, so we're missing her. We're not sure where we'll get another person for the recording." Warren explains, smirking.

"Oh, that sucks, I'm sure you'll find someone. I'll keep an eye out too." I say, before we dived into my ideas and got it finalized.

.com/watch?v=NqTAfDlMpcE

(The beginning was that^...It's not mine, but I liked that routine, so yeah. The link will be on my profile too)

"Don't you have to be getting home soon? It's already 11:30?" Jason asks, sipping some of his soda. So we've been done for a while now, but call me crazy, they actually are pretty cool.

"Ah, I don't live anywhere in particular anymore, my sis moved out, so I did too."I say, shrugging, They looked at me wide eyed.

"Ya can stay with us for the night; we're goin' ta head to that hotel ya' told us to go to now so go getcha stuff!" Jason says in a ridiculous accent.

"Thanks guys, I love you all!" I say, hugging them each, of course Dave ruins the moment by saying something that gets me all worrisome, though I don't show it.

"You do know we have a 2-bed room, right." Dave says, laughing when I turn a light shade of pink.

"Shut up Dave, I'm not sharing a bed with you, ever." I say, before gathering my stuff from the other room.

(/._.)/ Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under screams, when no one seems to hear a thing? (/._.)/

My phone rang for the 8th time that hour, I groaned along with the guys. It was always either Kyo or Yuki calling, I don't know why they would want to call me; they probably just want information on Tohru.

"Oh my god, Kat go pick up your phone. We'll start the game over, again." Warren says, untangling himself for everyone

"Man, we can't just get though one game of Twister can we?" Dave asks, exasperated.

I walked over to my phone that had just shut off, they we're bound to call again, probab-

-No jkjkjk lololol I 3 your fucking make-up

Oh my god I love your hair. Is that a new tattoo?

Did that piercing fucking hurt? No jkjkjk lololol

Take off-

(^that's my ringer in real life it's by metric droid or something like that)

I harshly hit the talk button and put it on speaker.

"Yo, yo, yo this is Kat!" I say, walking over to the guys and sitting between Connor and Jason.

"Who's Kat? Kiki, is this you?" I heard Kyo ask from the other line. I looked over to the guys who were silently laughing.

"Yeah, this is she." I say, putting my legs across Jason's lap and resting my head on Conner's legs. So basically I'm lying across them, like a smart person.

"Where are you? Tohru says you didn't move with her to your grandfathers. Where did you go?" Kyo screams into the phone.

"Oh I see Kiki picked up the phone finally, judging by Kyo's screams." I heard Shigure say in the background.

"Yes, it does seem that way." Yuki adds he must have me on speaker because I usually can't hear all this stuff.

"I'm around, you know, chillin like a villain." I say, sighing.

"Babe, get back in bed!" Jason says in a deep voice.

"Kat, go put your pants on, or at least some underwear." Warren says, holding back laughter.

"Oh is it my turn yet? Let me just go get the condoms." Dave says loudly.

"Awe, I thought I was next." Connor says, whining.

My head exploded the end.

Just kidding, but I was super pissed.

"Who? What?" Kyo yelled into the speaker.

"Whose turn doing what?" Yuki says, in a frightened tone.

"I got to go, do some…stuff. I'll see you tomorrow at school, bye!" I say, before slamming my phone shut and getting up from the couch.

"I hate you all with the passion of a thousand suns; you will each die a horrible death, going alphabetically." I say menacingly, smiling sweetly. They all exchanged looks of horror.

"The worst is, you'll never know when it's coming, it'll be when you least expect it." I continue, going into the bathroom to change into my pajamas.

(/-)/ Baby, you're a firework! Come on show 'em what your worth! (/-)/

"Wake up!" Jason screams in my ear, I jump up at least a foot in the air and fall of the bed. After, he laid back down on the bed.

(If you're wondering it ended up going like this Warren + Conner- 1st bed Me+ Jason- 2nd bed [Jason has a girlfriend, so yeah] and Dave- couch.)

I glared harshly at him before grabbing my bag and going to the bathroom to change. After I took a shower I changed into my uniform and tied my black uneven hair up in a ponytail. Some fell to my face; I put on my eyeliner and sighed before exiting the bathroom.

"Come here after school, we don't want you wandering around." Warren says, staring intently at a coffee maker, trying to read the directions. I guess he got up when I was in the shower, Dave was also up, watching tv.

"I will, tell them I'm going to school, would you?" I say, grabbing my school bag from the chair.

"Yeah, no problem." He says, I grabbed the bag of coffee from his hand and set it up in the maker.

"It'll be ready in 4 minutes, though coffee really isn't good for you." I say, before leaving, the warm sun hitting my skin.

I started my walk to school; I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel sad not seeing them. Somehow I got accustomed to Yuki's grumbles when he's half asleep, Kyo's complaints about school and Tohru, being hyper and well…Torhu-ish. And who can go a day without Shigure's perverted innuendoes? I looked down at the sidewalk and continue to walk.

"It won't be the same." I say to myself, not noticing I was already at the school. I went inside and saw Tohru at the lockers, putting her shoes away.

"Oh, hi Katsumi! Good morning!" Tor says to me, smiling brightly.

"Hey Tor, how's grandfather and the rest?" I say, putting on my indoor shoes (I'm a bit confused on the indoor/outdoor shoe method, if anyone wants to explain to me, that'd be great) I decided to let it slide that she called me Katsumi, I hate that name.

"He's good; everyone has been treating me nicely since I moved in." She says I hear a bit of sadness in her tone.

"Yeah, grandpa was the only one against the whole 'disowning' thing, so I can't say that I doubt he's treating you well. But, if anyone gives you trouble let me know, we are sisters after all." I say, side-hugging her. I'm not really into the whole mushy scene, but I know it cheers Tohru up.

"Thank you Katsumi, have you seen Yuki yet?" she asks me, hugging me full on. After I pried her off me, we started to walk to class.

"Nah, I haven't seen him, and Kyo?" I ask her.

"Yeah, he was putting his shoes away; he left right before you came." She says, walking into the classroom. Tohru went over to talk to Uo and Hana, I went straight to my seat and turned so I'd be facing Kyo, his seats behind me.

"Hey." I say, smirking.

"Oh, hi." Kyo says quickly.

"Attention Class, take out your textbooks and turn to page 368!" the teacher hollers.

I didn't get a chance to talk to him after that, but he seemed a bit uncomfortable being near me.

~END OF THE SCHOOL DAY~

"Hey Yuki!" I say, running up beside him.

"Kiki, how are you?" he asks, politely.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" I ask, swinging my bag.

"I'm fine, if you don't mind me asking, where are you staying?" Yuki asks, and stops walking to face me.

"Oh you know, relatives, friends..." I lie; he saw straight through it and gave me a look that clearly said 'Really? That's the best you could do, now let's hear the truth.'

"I…haven't found a place yet, I slept at a hotel last night with some friends. The people you heard on the phone, and just saying I did have pants on, I wasn't sleeping with anyone, and no one was taking turns with me of anything that involves condoms or any sexual activity." I say, shaking my head at them.

"You haven't found a place to stay?" Yuki asks, shocked. I nodded, looking up at the sky.

"Why did you leave then?" He asks, baffled.

"The only reason I was there, was for Tohru. It would feel like I was invading if I stayed while she was somewhere else." I say, sighing.

"Move back in." Yuki says simply, as if he was just asking 'how are you?'

"I…can't do that, as much as I'd love to, I would be asking for too much. You already let me stay so long, and you treated me so well, I really can't ask for anything more." I say, shaking my head, Yuki started to say something but I saw a crowd of girls surrounding some people. I try to look over the girls, to no avail. But then 3 people emerge from the crowd, can you guess who?

Conner, Warren and Jason, all three running towards me, at full speed.

"Kat!" Warren wails, tackling me to the ground.

"Ow! What the fudge monkeys! Get off me!" I yell shoving him off and getting back up.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Jason asks, faking hurt.

"No, why are you here?" I ask, brushing dirt off my uniform.

"We came to pick you up!" Conner answers, happily. These boys… I thought to myself.

"Yuki, this is Conner, Jason and Warren. Warren, Jason, and Conner, this is Yuki. These are the people I spent the night with, well and Dave. Where is Dave?" I ask, looking around. Jason pointed towards the crowd of girls.

"Where do you think?" he asks, sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"I got to go Yuki, but tell Shigure I said hi." I say, smiling sadly before leaving with the boys, they waved bye to him.

"Bye Kiki." Yuki says, turning to walk back to my old home.

(/-.-)/ Am I a man or am I a Muppet? If I am a man, I am a Muppet of a Man (/-.-)/

"Thank you, your food will be right out!" I say, pushing up my 'nerd' glasses. Yes, I was at work, and yes it was nerd week, fun right? I have on red shorts, a plain white t-shirt, and black and red suspenders on. I also have my hair up in 2 pigtails, on either side of my head, and white vans. I hate my boss.

"Thank you." The lady says, before going back to her conversation.

I walked near the cash register, hopping over the counter. Apparently, Mori wasn't doing his job, because there were a couple people just lounging around. I took care of a couple people before my food for my tables were done. Juu took over for Mori, who was on an important phone call. I gave out the food to my tables.

"Here's your food, I'll be back in a couple." I say, placing down the dishes.

"Kiki, come over here for a minute!" Juu says from the front. I walked over, adjusting my suspenders,

"What is it, Juu? My shifts over in like 5 minutes and I'm not doing you any favors." I ask, annoyed. He rolls his eyes and nodded to the left. I follow his gesture and see Kyo, Yuki and Tohru standing there.

"Hey, you guys eating here?" I ask, confused and a bit hurt, if they were all going out to dinner, it would have been nice to get invited.

"No, we're not here to eat. We're here to bring you back home." Yuki says, warmly. I feel my eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.

"Yeah, now come on. It took us long enough to find you, first we had to track down those 4 psycho boys you were with, and then they gave us wrong information! We wondered around until Tohru remembered your work schedule!" Kyo says, obviously frustrated.

"You…both want me to move back in?" I ask, almost laughing that they wandered around for who-knows-how-long.

"Of course, if you'll come. Miss. Honda is also staying with us now, after a bit of a…spat with her family." Yuki explains, smirking at 'spat'.

(For those of you, who don't remember, Tohru's aunt had an investigator on her, so they got the report back now, and they saw she was living with 3 guys, alone. So, then her cousin called her a whore and stuff and accused her of 'shaking up' and such. Yuki and Kyo showed up, Yuki punched a guy and went all evil and they took her home, with her grandfather's permission.

Only difference in my story is that they also saw that Kiki was there and accused her of being a whore too, and a disgrace, Yuki and Kyo also heard this and didn't fully understand since they don't know about the whole disownment and run away stuff.)

I felt excitement build up inside of me, bubbling up. If happiness was liquid, it'd be oozing out of my pores. The only thing really that was stopping me from going back to Shigure's was that Tohru wasn't there, I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of them, but now. I nodded then hugged Tor tightly, since I couldn't hug them in public.

She seemed shocked for a few seconds, before she hugged me back, just as tightly.

"Of course I'll move back in!" I say, smiling at both of them.

"Good, after we did all this, you better." Kyo says, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh, shush Kyo. Don't you dare ruin this moment for me." I say, pushing him lightly. I saw him smirk, but of course, being the unemotional boy he is, tried to fight it. I roll my eyes before turning back to them all, after releasing Tohru from my monstrous hug.

"I'm going to go change, and then we can go, my shifts basically over anyway." I say, looking at my watch. 2 minutes early, big deal, I bet I'll still get employee of the month, for the 3th month in a row. They all nodded and sat down at the waiting booth.

I changed into my regular clothes, which at the time is white ripped jeans, converse and a black slipknot shirt. I grab my plain black sweater off the hanger in the employee room and leave, checking out and my way to the door, where they had all gotten up to wait for me.

"Let's go home." I say, smiling as we started walking. Everything was back to…well the normal that I knew, Kyo and Yuki started to argue and Tohru gave me worried looks once in a while when I laughed at the stupid insults they came up with. All and all, it may not be the ideal home for most people, but it was definitely mine, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Oh god, I'm turning into Tohru…

(/.-.)/ Baby let me love you down. There's so many ways to love ya. Baby I can break you down (/.-.)/

REVIEWS:

Khi: hi there! They are coming every Wednesday and/or Friday!

ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp: loving the name! AND thank you for the songs, I used some of them! Thank you for the compliments, encouragements is my favorite reviews to get! And, thank sugar cookies; I haven't got any bad reviews yet!

Babbit2: I love getting your reviews, sorry I haven't updated much but, I have a valid excuse (check above, under the disclaimer) Please continue to read, I'm trying to get into a schedule now!

Owlcity89: thank you! I'm glad you like it, and thanks for the lyrics, I was kind of in a rut, I used some of your suggestions though, thank you again!

Snowlily246: hi! Thank you, I kind of made Kiki to be that kind of sarcastic, funny girl, I'm glad you like her!

Echo: Thank you for reviewing, and I am, I was just in a tight situation where I couldn't for a while! But I will now, please continue to read!

CONTEST THINGS/POLLS:

NUMBER ONE:

It's not really as much as a contest as I'm lazy.

As you read, the band needs a rhythm guitarist! I was going to pair them up with either Warren, Dave, or Conner.

I was going to make a character of my own, but since I haven't updated I thought this would be a cool 'gift'.

So, first person to submit a review or a pm saying the following will be in the story *gasp* I KNOW RIGHT!

Name:

Gender: (I don't judge)

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Catch Phrase:

Crush or Pairing: (So either Conner, Dave, or Warren)

Thanks!

NUMBER 2:

So, if Kiki were to have a slight crush on one of the band mates, who would you want it to be?

Conner (red head, green eyes, sweet)

Warren (black hair, blue eyes, funny)

Dave (brown hair, hazel eyes, 'charming')

None of them keep them as friends!

Answer in your review or on the poll on my profile!

VOTE FOR THE POLL ON MY PROFILE ALSO!


	8. Chapter 8: Uo and Hana

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own fruits basket, or any of the characters mentioned in said manga/anime. I also do NOT own any of the lyrics to the songs that are mentioned.

Me: Sorry, I said it was a privalegde having internet, well apparently starting a food fight isn't a good thing to do!

Kiki: Who knew!

Me: Wow, I got 2 people who did the whole 'submit a person' 0.0

Kiki: She wasn't expecting that.

Me: Well that contest is closed now…thank you to Nemo-chan and Kitsune for submitting the profiles!

Kiki: Unfortunately, they both picked the same pairing so she can only use one!

Me: Yup and Nemo-chan was first with Angel (super cool girl)! So sorry Kitsune, unless you would like to change your pairing to Dave or Jake, WHICH I WOULD LOVE YOU FOR, since I like Kit sooo much, I just think it would be fun writing with her. I can't use you, unless you change your pairing, which again, I would love you for!

Kiki: Anyway, a contest is a contest so, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 8

Turns out Yuki and Kyo already got my stuff from the hotel I was staying at with the boys and for about two days, things started to get a bit more…regular I guess, and calm at the least. Sure, we were still living with cursed people, but I had no accidents happen, well beside Tohru's occasional slip and someone poofing into an animal. I went to gymnastics practice, ballet and the rest of my extracurricular, which now included debate team and mathlets, (The math-maniacs-our team name!) [a/n I'm in mathlets , and that's my teams name…]

I carefully put the last breakfast dish down on the table. I nodded, satisfied with myself. God knows how much Tohru cleans; I needed to put up my fair share of effort to.

"Um, as long as we're going to be living here, do you think it'd be alright if I told 2 of our friends where we are? I'm sure they really want to know." Tohru says to Shigure, the boys weren't downstairs yet. Shigure looked over the newspaper to Tohru and me.

I shrugged; I didn't know what she was talking about. Plus, Uo and Hana we're more Tohru's friend than mine, though they do seem to worry about me a lot. He smiled after a few seconds.

"As long as you don't mention anything about the zodiac and whatnot, I don't particularly mind." Shigure answers, just as the boys turn the corner.

"Thanks so much!" Tohru says, bowing her head and smiling brightly.

(/-_-)/ Who says? Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? (/-_-)/

"What?" Uo yells, shocked.

See, Tohru just finished explaining to both Uo and Hana how we've been living with Yuki and Kyo for some time now. I usually eat lunch by myself, but Tor convinced me to go with them. I have to admit it was nice to sit with someone else for once.

"So not only were you living in a tent, but now you moved into Prince Yuki's house? Seriously?" Uo continues, practically steaming. I sighed and looked the other way.

'I don't know them, I don't know them.' I thought to myself.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not saying anything about it sooner. It was a lot that happened, but it's all fine now." Tohru says, turning to me for support.

"Yeah, they're all nice people; there is nothing to worry about." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"This is definitely a bolt out of the blue. I wonder how the Prince Yuki fan club will react when they hear the news." Hana says, calmly. Oh god, those girls are like walking devils…

"I thought it was strange how you we're talking to Prince and Orange-top lately, now I understand." Uo says, rubbing her chin.

"Perhaps we should have them invite us over." Hana says, cleaning her hands off with a cloth, her eyes closed, Tohru gasped.

"I'd like to see for myself whether this is a suitable environment for you two to be living in." Hana continues, not opening her eyes.

"Yeah, great idea, let's check it out right now." Uo says, nodding her head. Tohru seemed to be frozen.

"No, if we show up unexpectedly they might not serve snacks." Hana says, getting up from her spot.

'Aren't you going to ask?' I thought to myself, mentally shaking my head.

"Oh, another good point, your two for two." Uo says, also getting up.

"Okay then, we'll stay over tomorrow night." Uo concludes.

"I guess not…" I mumble to myself.

"Ha, okay!" Tohru says nervously. I guess the 2 days of calmness are over…

(/-_-)/ Who says you're the only one that's hurting? Trust me, that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty? (/-_-)/

I came downstairs, I just changed into a black v-neck long sleeved t-shirt with red plaid pants, I had black socks on, with no shoes, I mean were inside! I quickly put my hair in a side ponytail; my hair was getting pretty long now. It reaches up the top of my stomach; my roots were starting to peak out.

As I might have mentioned before, I'm actually a red head, but I just dyed my hair black. I solved that problem my putting a white bandana on. I have to go to the salon soon.

"High school girls, high school girls! One, two, three high school girls! I can't help but wonder what kind of girls these friends of Tohru and Kiki are!" Shigure says happily, cleaning the table. I roll my eyes, what a creep. Tohru had on a yellow dress that reached a bit past her knees and covered most of her arms.

"A Yankee and a physic" Kyo answers coldly, freezing Shigure.

*Ding dong*

"Oh, I think they're here!" Tohru says getting up to answer the door and I sat down on the end of the table. Yuki, Kyo and Shigure were on one side, and if Uo and Hana were going to sit here I don't feel like being squished.

"I'm thinking this was a bad idea." Kyo says, looking at us. I could faintly hear Tohru and Uo talking at the door. Looking at me, like I was the one who caused this.

"This, was not my idea, so don't look at me!" I say, pointing to my chest.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Yuki says, tiredly. He always sounds that way talking to Kyo, that or pissed.

"That goes double for you, you damn rat." Kyo says venomously.

"Yes, all three of us would do best to be careful while they're here, because I wonder if these girls were to find out about the family curse, what would happen?" Shigure says, seriously. I looked at him, expressionless.

"At the very least Tohru and Kiki would no longer be allowed to stay at the house. Well either way-" Shigure says, putting a heavy atmosphere in the dining room.

"-something's bound to turn out! Kay sera sera!" Shigure finishes, smiling carelessly. I shake my head; he's definitely bi-polar. Is that his effort in speaking Spanish, it's Que serra serra… (It means what is, is…I think…)

"You just like hearing yourself talk, don't you?" Yuki says, shaking his head.

"There's a dog." Hana says, entering the room along with Tohru and Uo. Everyone at the table, plus Tohru freeze.

"Over there." She says, pointing to outside. I turned to see and actual dog, not Shigure.

"Oh yes, that's a dog!" Shigure says, relieved.

Tohru sat down at the other end of the table, leaving Uo and Hana to sit on the other side.

"So these are our friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanijima." Tohru says, introducing them.

"Hey" Uo says, nodding her head.

"A pleasure" Hana says, slightly smiling.

"Yes, welcome, welcome, make yourselves right at home." Shigure says, smiling at them.

"Say Shigure, right? This is your place, what do you do to pay the rent around here?" Uo asks I tilt my head to the side. I never asked him that.

"Oh me, I'm a writer, well a novelist actually." Shigure says nonchalantly, that's unexpected.

"Did you say you're a novelist?" Tohru asks jumping up happily.

"Why the heck are you so surprised?" Uo asks, raising an eyebrow.

"This is the first she's heard of it, same with Kiki." Hana explains, looking over at me. I smile sheepishly then look down at the table.

"Right, I really had no idea!" Tohru explains, finally settling and sitting back down.

"What was it again, fine literature or something?" Yuki asks, looking at Shigure.

"Uh-huh, that's right! This sort of story." he answers pulling out a book that had a school girl on the cover in a skimpy outfit.

We all exchanged shocked-disgusted looks with each other, well except Tohru. Her mind can't really comprehend that sort of thing.

"Oh, sorry my mistake, this is my real work, this is just something I did for fun." He says, taking out another book that was leather bound and looked more mature.

"So that makes it okay to write that dime store smut?" Uo asks, enraged.

"You're a sicko you know that?" Kyo yells, also angry.

"What were you thinking?" Yuji asks, disgusted.

"Shigure that's amazing, to think I know someone as important as a novelist!" Tohru says, did she not notice the smut he wrote. I shook my head and looked the other way.

"Careful Ms. Honda, you don't want to inflate his ego." Yuki says, still glaring at Shigure.

"Yeah, like his head can get bigger than it already is." Kyo mumbles, also glaring.

"Well, enough about me, why don't you tell us something about yourselves." Shigure says after nervously laughing at the insults.

'Haha, this should be good.' I thought to myself.

"You can start by saying how you met the girls." Shigure says, encouraging them.

"Serious?" Uo asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure we'd all like to hear, right Yuki, Kyo?" Shigure says, looking at them. They both sighed.

"Uo saved me! 'Hey Pinhead, you better not step on those you-'" Tohru started before I shake my head as a warning.

"Wait, let me back up. This one time in middle school I dropped all my notes in the hall." Tohru says, nodding her head.

"What have I done?" Shigure quietly asks himself.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, I could get a little rough back then." Uo says, chuckling.

'Back then?' I think.

"Well, you were still a Yankee then, weren't you?" Tohru asks, innocently.

"Right I started running with them in the …5th grade?" Uo says, talking to Tohru.

"You always used to wear those mask all the time." Tohru adds.

"Yeah and I had my eyebrows thinned out and wore those long skirts." Uo replies.

"Your forgetting that you do all those things now Arisa." Hana says, reading Shigure's teen romance book.

"I guess you're right, ahahaha!" Uo says, scratching the back of her head.

"That's lovely, she's so… how shall I say it? By putting it into words I'm afraid the nobility of it all would only be obscured." Shigure says, smiling.

"Of what?" I ask.

"You know, she's so spunky!" Shigure answers.

"You sick bastard." Kyo says, glaring at him.

"So how did you meet Kiki?" Shigure says, directed towards Uo.

"I've known her since pre-k like 2 months ago when she came back from where ever she went. She was in the gym doing flips and stuff and Tohru introduced us. Before that I never really talked to her, she always kept to herself." Uo says, looking at me.

I chuckle nervously and give a small smile.

"Where'd you go that you came from 2 months ago?" Shigure asks me.

'I was hoping they wouldn't pick that up…' I think to myself.

"Just, out you know and about." I say, shrugging.

"How mysterious!" Shigure says, before getting interrupted by Hana.

"How sad, love doomed from the start." Hana says sadly, continuing to read.

"Are you actually reading that?" Uo asks, giving her a weird look.

"That silly little thing, oh I'm flattered. So, what do you think?" Shigure says, coming up behind her.

"You don't want to know what I think." Hana answers coldly.

"Oh, I don't?" Shigure says, frozen in fear. I could have sworn she was going to zap him.

"But when's volume two coming out?" she asks, looking at him.

"Can we just knock it off with the books, okay?" Uo asks, shaking her head at the two.

Everyone seems to be getting along fine, well for the most part. Just then, Tohru jumps up.

"Kiki, come with me. We'll be right back!" she says, grabbing my arm and leading me out the room.

(/-_-)/ It's such a funny thing, how nothings funny when it's you. You tell them what you mean, but they keep whiting out the truth (/-_-)/

~While Tohru and Kiki are elsewhere! In the living room with the rest~

3rd Person POV

"So, Saki you never did tell us how you met the girls." Shigure says, clapping his hand and sitting down.

"So you're ready to hear?" Hana says a dark eerie aura around her.

"No, no that's okay as long as you're friends now! That's what's important." Shigure says, chickening out immediately.

"We were in middle school, and I was transferred into their class." Hana says, not taking her eyes off the book, but not reading it either. She has a blank stare, which just made her whole being just more uninviting.

"Oh, is that so?" Shigure asks, a scared look plastered to his face.

"Yes, you see at my previous school, I had caused something of a disturbance." Hana says, sharply.

Shigure, Yuki and Kyo's faces: D:

"Well, that is a wonderful story, isn't it? But I just remembered I have some work to do. So, if you kids will excuse me!" Shigure says, just before speed walking out the door.

"He ran off…" Yuki whispers.

"Ran the hell away" Kyo mumbles, looking at the door he has just gone through.

"Well, I got to say I didn't know what to make of all this when she told us. But it looks like they're fitting right in here. I'm happy for them, and I guess I can understand why they didn't want to say anything at first. But still, we made a promise the three of us, Tohru, Hana and I, swore over Kiyoko's grave that when the time we would be there to help each other, no matter what. That probably sound a little over-dramatic but it wasn't for me, for us. After all Tohru was our first real friend and everything. Tohru, Tohru and Kiyoko we're both there for me when I needed help, because of them I found a way to get out of all the crap I had fallen into, and helped me to believe in myself, that I could change if I wanted. When I met the two of them I discovered for the first time, I _did_ want to change. I wanted to be someone Tohru could be proud to call a friend, the way I was proud to call her mine. So this time around with everything that's happened. The fact that I wasn't there to help Tohru, that bothers me. I mean to think, that she thought she had to go through all this trouble by herself…maybe she doesn't think she can count on us, or maybe we're not that good of friends."

"Wasn't Kiki there? You said the three of you made a promise, where was Kiki?" Yuki asks.

"She wasn't there; she left after the funeral, for months. She just came back 2 months ago from where ever she was. She thinks it's her fault for Kiyoko's death, so she left, ran away. She didn't tell you, I'm sensing." Hana says, looking up from her book.

Kyo and Yuki both shook their heads.

"She got disowned after that, that's why she didn't go with Tohru to her grandfathers. Didn't you ever wonder why?" Uo explains.

"Disowned?" Kyo says quietly.

"Yeah, she said something about, if she stayed it'd hurt Tohru more." Uo finishes.

"That sounds more like her, well and Tohru for that matter." Yuki says, sighing.

"What do you mean?" Uo asks.

"They're the kind of people who put other's before them." Kyo elaborates.

A sound of a door opening ended the conversation immediately.

"Sorry we took so long; Tohru's dress got stuck on her drawer." Kiki explains shaking her head.

Kiki's POV

"Sorry we took so long; Tohru's dress got stuck on her drawer." I say, shaking my head. I sat down at the same spot I sat in before.

"Sorry, but I hope you're all ready to play, Rich Man Poor Man!" Tohru says, holding up the deck of cards I went on a scavenger hunt for.

"Ah, that's a wonderful idea Tohru!" Hana says excitedly, well excited for her.

"Okay, how 'bout we pick it up where we left off. I don't think I got to finish making a fool out of orange top here." Uo says smugly.

I didn't miss the look Yuki gave Tor when she presented the deck, a happy look but a look all the same. How cute, he probably likes her. I admit I had a crush on Yuki, but as I said before, it was nothing compared to Tohru's.

"Yeah, talk it up but this time when I win you have to dye your hair black!" Kyo says to Uo.

"Oh? Well when you lose you have to bleach all the dye out of your hair and leave it white!" Uo retorts.

"It's naturally this color!" Kyo yells at her, pointing at his hair.

"Is that right?" Hana says, staring at his hair.

"That's right!"

"Yuki would you like to shuffle the cards?" Tohru asks Yuki. I smirked as he stuttered.

"I-I- uhm, sure" Yuki finally chokes out.

"Question, what makes you two so sure you're going to win?" I say, raising my eyebrows.

"You didn't win before!" Kyo says to me.

"I also didn't lose! Plus, I was tired that day; you guys are so going down." I say, smirking as Yuki dealt the cards to everyone. I looked at my cards quickly and put looked at everyone.

"If you lose, you have to dye your hair your natural color." Uo says, grinning.

"Fine, if you lose, I want to see pink highlights in your hair, same for you Kyo." I say, smiling.

"Deal!" Uo and Kyo say together as Yuki gave out the cards.

(/0.0)/ The stars that pierce the sky, he left them all behind. &how his children cry, 'he left us all behind' (/0.0)/

"Why you little brat, that was a dirty trick!" Uo yells at Kyo as he put down his cards.

"Dirty tricks? That's how you play the game, read the rules!" Kyo responds, yelling. I laid my cards down and they both paid no mind, having already known I'm too good. I had won almost all the games, Uo and Kyo are fighting for second at the moment, with their lives. Yuki, Tohru and Hana didn't seem to be taking it as seriously as we are. Well, Uo and Kyo are anyway.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going? Are you trying to run away?" Uo says to Kyo as he got up from the table.

"Who's running away? I'm just going to use the toilet!" Kyo yells, as Uo blocks his path to the stairs. They kept on weaving back and forth, yelling at each other until Uo accidently bumped him and a puff of orange smoke went up.

'Oh no' I thought as Uo looked around, baffled. I saw Kyo's clothes lying on the floor along with him in cat form right before he ran to the kitchen.

"I have an idea, let's all play Sevens until Kyo comes back from the restroom!" Tohru suggests nervously.

"Uh, yeah sure." Up says, about to go sit down when BOOM, she trips and falls over the table, but Tohru tried to catch her, and missed and tripped herself, so Yuki decided to save her, and transformed. All the while Hana was looking at cards and I was watching it all happen.

'No way, really? Now all we need is Shigure.' I thought to myself shaking my head as Uo and Hana ran to see if Tohru was okay and I saw Yuki's mouse form come out from under her and run towards the front porch.

"Are you okay?" Uo starts, Hana and her bombard her with questions and she just smiles and shakes her head yes and looked at me.

My eyes widen as I point at my shirt and the floor. Yuki's clothes, and Kyo's are still there, she seems to get what I'm trying to say and wraps his shirt around her hand.

"I'm okay, see it was nothing, I was just…cleaning. See?" Tor says, rubbing the floor with his shirt for emphasis.

(/-.-)/ Come take a step towards me, so you could figure me out… (/-.-)/

"Orange head sure is slow." Uo says, looking down at her cards.

"Yup, he sure is." I say, putting down a card.

"At one point the prince just up and disappeared." Uo continues, looking bored.

"You're right. I wonder where our Sohma Yuki disappeared to." Hana agrees. Uo slams her cards down and sighs.

"We can't even start this game of Sevens!" she groans. I saw an orange cat paw pop out from underneath the porch, reaching for Kyo's shirt.

"…cat" Hana says, damn her electrical signals.

"Oh! A game of Sevens, let me play, let me play!" Shigure says, kicking Kyo's shirt off the porch and coming in to the living room.

"So, master novelist, you any good?" Uo asks, picking her cards back up.

"When I was in high school they used to call me the 'Sevens Saint Shigure'." He says, rubbing his chin.

"Really that's amazing!" Tohru says, at the same time as I say.

"I really doubt that."

"Well never mind that, let's just get playing Sevens, huh?" he says, sitting down next to Hana. I saw a puff of orange smoke go up from where Kyo just was, oh good he transformed back. Now it's just Yuki.

"Did anyone just hear that 'boom'?" Uo asks, looking around.

"There was a definite 'boom'." Hana say also looking for the source.

It seems Shigure and Tohru had thought of Kyo not having clothes and both reached for Yuki's clothes to throw him. One MAJOR problem, Shigure didn't notice Tohru and threw it, and Tohru didn't let go of the clothes and landed on him. With a blue puff of smoke, he was in his dog form.

Uo and Hana looked over at Tohru, who was now hugging an all black dog.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been…Spot?" Tohru lies, smiling.

'Spot?' I mouth to her, shaking my head.

"It seems we have run out of snacks." Hana says, looking at the empty bowl.

"I'll go get some!" I offer picking it up and going around the table. I turned and come face to face with Kyo and he had his eyes closed, causing him to bump into me, in an awkward hug, turning him yet again, into a cat.

"Are you serious?" I yell, just before Shigure started wildly barking and distracting Uo and Hana. A puff of pink smoke came from under the porch, Yuki transformed back! Shigure threw Yuki's clothes from the floor to the porch.

"I could have just sworn I saw orange-top." Uo says, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Honda-son, don't you think Spot is trying to tell you he's hungry?" Yuki asks Tohru. I slightly rolled my eyes, the only reason he stopped calling me Honda-son is because I told him I would start calling him Princess Yuki on a regular basis.

"T-that's it alright! Come on Spot, let's go." Tohru says and brought him into the kitchen. Once we all sat down again I hit my head lightly with my hand.

"I forgot to get the snacks; I'll go get them now." I say, getting up and going to the kitchen. I carefully stacked Jelly buns on the plate and went out to the living room. Just as Yuki was opening the door for it.

"Sorry for taking so lo-" I stared but got cut short by a pink puff of smoke.

'GOD DAMMIT!' I think looking for Yuki in the sea of jelly buns. Ah-hah I thought as I caught what I thought was Yuki. I grabbed a bit too hard and all the jelly came out, Yuki got buried in the jelly buns.

"Nice catch, Kiki!" Uo praised, laughing a bit.

"Most of them still fell though." Hana says, I smile at her and shrug.

We all sat down and Tohru was starting to shuffle cards when Uo and Hana needed to go to the bathroom.

"It's just right through those doors, second door on the right." I say, sighing. Just as Uo opened the door Hana told her to watch out. I looked up and saw the weirdest sight ever. Kyo had clothes tied around his little kitty neck and it looked like a huge cape, he was being carried in Shigure's mouth, while Yuki was riding on Shigure's head as the jumped over the table and into the bushes in the yard.

Hana said what I just saw, but left out Yuki and pointed to where they flew. I looked over and saw all three boys naked, the bused covering their lower half. Shigure had jeans in his hands and was rubbing his back with them.

"One- two, one-two! You know, there's nothing like a rub-down with a clean towel for someone's health.

"Oh my god…" I whispered to myself as he continued to count.

(/-.-)/ When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around, those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd (/-.-)/

I ran downstairs in my pjs, hearing yelling was normal but with Uo and Hana here, Yuki couldn't just throw Kyo out the window like usual.

"A cat and a mouse." Hana says as I run into the kitchen, everyone freezes.

"Yeah, that's exactly what their like!" Uo agrees.

"Wasn't there a cartoon about that?" Hana asks.

"Oh yeah, something-or-other and Jerry." Uo says, snapping her fingers to try to remember the name.

"Tom and Jerry." I supply half heartedly. I really came down here in booty short and a old tank top for nothing.

After giving me a questionable look and pointing to my clothing, she looked back at the boys.

"You really don't get along with each other do you?" Uo asks.

"No, I suppose not." Yuki says, fixing his tie, even on weekends, in the morning, he still has a tie.

"Well, even with that, this seems like a suitable environment for Tohru and Kiki to stay in. For, if this was a poor environment for them to be living in, I was thinking I would have to do many ,many things to fix it, yes many, many things." Hana says, slightly smirking.

"What kind of things?" Yuki, Kyo and I both say quietly at the same time.

"Yes, well you two seem to have…fine vibes." Hana finished, smiling.

"Anyway, we have to go now, but you treat both my girls well alright!" Uo says, hugging me and Tohru, Hana joined in the group hug.

"Yes, I have to be going to, but we'll be back, soon." Hana says, smiling. We walked them to the door and just as they were walking away Uo turns around as yells.

"Hey Kiki, put some clothes on!" she yells, smiling. I glared at her and gave her the bird.

"Yeah, yeah!" I yell back, before going back upstairs.

Reviews:

Nemo-chan: Thank you, thank you, thank you for submitting! And I'm glad you love my story! This is my first one so I was really nervous putting it up!

MikaHimura: Okay! Thank you for voting and reading!

MusicOfMadness: Thank you for the good wishes! And I'm happy you like it!

Snowlily246: Haha, thankyou !

Kitsune: Thank you soo much for submitting, I left a message for you at the beginning, if you didn't read it… GO UP AND READ IT!

Babbit2: Nope, I don't think I'll ever give up on this thing, it's just because of things keep getting in the way unfortunately, but I'm trying to make time and be good!


End file.
